Forever
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Pronto bonita, pronto, estaremos juntos, recuerda que te lo prometí, y lo cumpliré, Te amo
1. Capitulo I

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de mi

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

-Aquí estoy, en otra fiesta, alcohol, drogas, sexo, todo esto seria perfecto si el estuviera conmigo, como antes.

-Sakura.- Escucho mi nombre y volteo a verla, a mi mejor amiga, tal vez la única

-Hola Tomoyo.- Me da un beso en la mejilla, así siempre es ella, tan amorosa, conmigo y con su amado novio de años

-Nada de estas caras tristes, es una fiesta, joder, hay que divertirnos.-Me guiño el ojo.- Y Eriol me dijo que el traía la heroína que tanto nos gusta

La tome de la cintura y le susurre en el odio.- Como nos gusta a los cuatro

Y si, nos drogamos, y si, bebemos hasta perder la conciencia y hasta vomitar varias veces, y por supuesto que teníamos sexo todas las horas posibles, y esa vida para mi era perfecta, esa era mi vida, la amaba, la disfrutaba, pero ahora no es para nada así, por que es cierto aun hay algunas ocasiones que me drogo, aun bebo, pero el sexo, no puedo, no quiero, no lo deseo si no es con el, con mi amado Shaoran.

Pero su familia, su estúpido y asqueroso plan nos separo, añoraría que Shaoran no fuera rico, ni importante en toda china, por que así el seria solo mío, pero la realidad es otra, una muy cruel, una que me destroza todos los días, desde que el se fue.

Salí de la casa, no sin antes decirle a Tomoyo, conociéndola, si no le avisaba, se preocuparía mucho más de lo que ya lo hace, y no es para menos, ella me ha visto pasar etapas horribles desde que estoy sola.

Me senté en el césped, veía gente entrando y saliendo de la casa de Eriol, sonreí, si la familia Hiraguizawa, supieran que había una fiesta un poco alocada, en su residencia, desheredan a mi amigo.

Sentí como alguien se poso a mi lado.- Hola.- Voltee a verlo, un chico, un chico para nada mal, pero para mi, no era importante, por que no tenia el cabello alborotado de color castaño, no tenia esos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba, esa piel bronceada que me gustaba.- Hola.- Respondí secamente

- Shikaru.- Sonreí sin ninguna emoción, de verdad creía el tipo que me interesaba.- Quieres, Me ofrecía un vaso de cerveza, lo acepte, es alcohol, lo necesitaba, era una manera de dejar de pensar por un rato en el

- Eres amiga de Eriol, cierto.- Asentí y tome un sorbo de la bebida que me había ofrecido

- Eres demasiado…preciosa.- "bonita", el siempre me decía que era bonita...preciosa, era una palabra que no me gustaba, y menos si no me lo decía el amor de mi vida.- Gracias.- Le conteste sin pizca de emoción

- Sabes, te vi desde que llegaste, y la verdad me gustas, y no se, si tal vez tu.- Pero lo mande a callar, no me interesa flirtear con nadie.- Estas buscando en el lugar equivocado.- Vi sus ojos abrirse de la impresión.- No lo tomes a mal, eres guapo no lo niego, y tal vez serias bueno para acostarme contigo.- Sin tapujos cierto.- Pero te seré honesta, no me interesas en lo absoluto

- Pero, que tal que tratándonos.- Sonreí de medio lado.- Shikaru, amo a alguien, y aunque el no este, simplemente no puedo, ya lo he intentado, mira.- Le señale sutilmente a una chica pelirroja que ya estaba un poco tomada.- Es una chica muy agradable, te ira mejor si vas con ella.- Y sin esperar mucho, vi como el se levantaba e iba tras la joven y a mi me dejaba con la cerveza y mi puta tristeza.

Otro sorbo más, y de nueva cuenta pequeñas lágrimas caían

**Flashback**

- Pero, mierda, que ustedes dos se ven sexy bailando juntas.- La voz de Eriol me saco de mis pensamientos, aunque no es que tuviera mucho en estos momentos, ya estaba subida de copas, y había ingerido un poco de coca, que nos había regalado a las dos

- Oh Eriol.-Y Tomoyo se abalanzo a su novio, lo besaba sin pudor alguno y el chico la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura

- Joder, que me caga que hagan eso, cuando yo estoy, no soy invisible.- Escuche la risa mi amigo.- Sakurita, no soy yo, es ella, que no me deja.- Ahora veía la cara de enojo de Tomoyo, Eriol estaba bromeado, eso los tres lo sabíamos, pero era divertido hacer enojar un poco a mi linda Tommy

- Ah si, pues vete al carajo Hiraguizawa, iré a ver a quien si le interesa coger conmigo.- Y antes de que se fuera, la tomo de la mano, y la beso en la mejilla, y le susurro algo en el odio, note como Tomoyo se sonrojaba, era casi seguro que le estuviera diciendo, que era broma, que la amaba y que estaría encantado de coger con ella

Cuando decidí dejarlos solo, para darles la intimidad que tanto necesitaban, Eriol también me tomo de la mano.- Yo no hare ningún trío con ustedes dos, par de enfermos.- La risa salió al instante de mis dos amigos

- Sakura, eres un encanto, pero no te preocupes, yo te veo como una hermana.-Me guiño el ojo.- Mas bien quería pedirte, que si podías, estar un rato, con un familiar mío, es nuevo aquí en Tomoeda, y pues como Tomoyo y yo, pues ya sabes, por favor.- Odio cuando los dos me ponen carita suplicante, son tan adorables que no puedo decirles que no, hasta si de verdad me pedía hacer el trío, les hubiera dicho que si.- y donde esta el susodicho.- pregunte

- Shaoran.- Grito Eriol, y en ese instante, mi mirada fue a dar, en el espécimen mas perfectamente violable que pude conocer a primera vista.

Un joven mucho mas alto que yo, unos brazos muy bien trabajados y no dudo que su abdomen como piernas estén igual de apetecibles, su cabello largo y revoltoso, su piel bronceada natural, sus cejas pobladas, su mirada y el color de ojos, era penetrante, ohh penetrante, eso sonaba tan rico, y mas si lo hiciera a mi, si, ya estaba divagando, estúpidas hormonas, alcohol y drogas

- Shaoran, ella es Sakura.-

**Fin FB**

Otro sorbo

Nos saludamos y el primer contacto de nuestras manos, fue electrizante y estoy segura de eso, esa noche lo conocí, y de eso habían pasado ya tres años, parece mucho y a la vez tan poco, lo cierto es que el tiempo es relativo ¿no?... aunque bueno, la verdad ahorita para mi eso del tiempo esta siendo insufrible sin estar con el.

Me levante y me dirijo a un cuarto de la mansión de Eriol, tarde en encontrar uno vacio, pero al final lo halle, y me encerré, me recosté en la cama, que patética me veía ahora, yo era alegre en estos desmadres, pero sin mi Shaoran, no es divertido, a veces pienso, que si no me hubiera enamorado de el, seria feliz, como un principio, bah a quien quiero engañar, el estar con el, a sido y será lo mejor en puta existencia

Tome mi celular y escribí, como lo hacia todas las noches

- _"hola lobito, te extraño, pero bueno eso ya lo sabes, te necesito, pero eso también lo supones ¿no?, te amo, y se que eso no lo dudas, regresa amor, por favor, regresa"_

Y lo envié, tal vez no lo contestaría, tal vez ya ni siquiera es el mismo numero, pero era mi única manera de desahogarme y que el supiera que aun estaba presente en mi vida

Cerré .los ojos

**Flashback**

-Y dime algo mas de Shaoran Lee.- Sonreí coquetamente.-

- Pues no hay mucho que contar, vengo de Hong Kong, tengo hermanas, todas unas paranoicas adorables.- Sonrió.- Vine a terminar aquí mi maestría, con el idiota de Eriol.- Note que mi amigo no era precisamente su adoración, pero se que se lo apreciaba a pesar de sus insultos

Le di una lata de cerveza, me guiño el ojo, ohh si, adoraba so coqueteo, para nada sutil, aunque bueno yo tampoco lo hacia a la discreción.- y tu Sakura Kinomoto, que puedes contar

- Tengo un hermano odioso, vivo solo con el y mi padre, terminando la universidad con Tommy, y no se que mas, me gustan las fiestas, como estas, me gusta el alcohol como el drogarme aunque eso joda mi organismo.- Se rio, y mierda, que risa tan mas agradable

- Eres muy bonita, Sakura Kinomoto.- Paso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la otra, me sonroje, como hace tanto que no lo hacia

**Fin FB**

Ahí supe que todo seria diferente, que el era el indicado, el príncipe de mi cuento, que era el hombre de mi vida, lo sabia, y aunque temía por eso, no dude en arriesgarme y amarlo, aunque ahora pague las consecuencias

Escuche el vibrar de mi celular, de seguro era Tommy, buscándome otra vez, a regañadientes tome el aparatito y visualice , tenia un mensaje, al abrirlo, me senté rápidamente en la cama, no podía ser, era imposible, era un mensaje si, pero era de Shaoran

_- "Pronto bonita, pronto, estaremos juntos, recuerda que te lo prometí, y lo cumpliré, Te amo, Sakura, eres todo para mi, y se que tu tampoco lo dudas"_

Llore, y no me importaba hacerlo, era no solo de desespero por tenerlo a mi lado, también lo hacia de felicidad, joder, el aun se acordaba de mi, aun me amaba, tanto como yo lo hago por el, y su promesa seguía en pie

- Shaoran.- Solloce y aunque se veía patético, bese mi celular, tratando de transmitir mi gratitud hacia ese mensaje, mi gratitud hacia el, hacia el único ser que amaba y necesitaba.

* * *

Nota ¿Importantes?:

Cuando una empieza a escribir o subir una historia, como que se proyecta y sigue...que quiero decir con esto, pues que habia dicho que me tardaria en subir algo más o subir el otro proyecto que tenia pues estaba lento y cosas de la universidad, pero carajo y coño, hoy escribi y escribi y dije a la mierda, subire aunque sea el primer capitulo y aqui estamos.

Bueno no prometo subir cada semana ni nada por el estilo, solo se dara, pongo aqui a Sakura siendo un poco mas madura o tratando de serlo, aunque al principio se tenga el toque del sexo, drogas y alcohol (ejem).

Si no tengo reviews no actualizo hahahaha naa es broma, pero he visto que muchas personas aqui lo ponen como amenaza, y es valido, creo(?)

En fin mucho choooooorooooooo.... saludos y por cierto, a los mensajitos de mi historia "play" no mamen super geniales al igual que los que lo pusieron como favoritos...

Saludos pueeeeessss ;)


	2. Capitulo II

Personajes del grupo Clamp

Historia de la niña sin amigos, osease yo =)

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Habían pasado como una hora o dos, de que seguía en todo este proceso de asimilar el mensaje de Shaoran, era el primero que me contestaba, y no me importa que fuera el único, por que me devolvió la vida, me devolvió las ganas de seguir con vida, por que el me ama aun, el luchara por nosotros dos.

Abrí la puerta y vi que la fiesta aun estaba a todo lo que da, suspire, no es que me cansara de esto, pero hay veces que una deja de emocionarse como antes, podría ser que estoy llegando a mi madurez y mi lado de joven revoltosa esta pasando o simplemente si no lo comparto con Shaoran era aburrido, volví a cerrar la puerta, y me senté en el piso, viendo mi celular otra vez

**Flash back**

- Lo sientes Sakura.- Otra fiesta a la que íbamos juntos.- Ohh si, lo siento.- Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía sentirlo, claro que si, la droga pasando por mi vena, convulsiones magistrales, el proceso era excitante, y mas por que el era el que me inyectaba.- Eres genial, como puedes conseguir tanto.- Y era verdad, Shaoran siempre nos proporcionaba a Eriol a Tomoyo y a mi, toda la droga que quisieras

- Hay cosas, que no debes saber bonita.- Sonreí y vi ahora como el se inyectaba, amaba verlo así, por que era mucho mas loco, extremo, amoroso, sexy

Solo fueron minutos, y reíamos por cualquier pendejo que pasaba a nuestro lado

- Te digo que son operadas, Sakura.- Miraba a la chica que estaba besando a otra tipa, su busto era demasiado prominente, y Shaoran estaba seguro que eran falsas, en cambio yo, decía que no, que simplemente le toco la suerte de tenerlas grandes

-Hay que tocarlas, para saber si son reales o no.- Le comente y el empezó a reír, si, amo también su risa

-Si, y quien lo hará, mmm bueno no me molestaría.- estaba por levantarse, pero lo sujete de su brazo, no estaba tan loca, para permitir que eso sucediera, por que si tocaría a alguien seria solamente a mi, de eso me encargaría.- ¿Celosa?- me hablo seductoramente

- Es lesbiana, no se fijara en ti, en cambio yo, soy una chava bonita, no te parece.- Y ahora yo estaba dispuesta a tocar el busto de otra vieja, solo por que no quería que el, lo hiciera,ahhh lo que hace una por amor

Me levante y di dos pasos y enfrente de mi, vi a Shaoran, me miraba raro, pero esa mirada me cautivaba

- Ven.- Me tomo de mi mano y estuvimos vagando por la casa, entramos a una habitación, creo que era el cuarto de kaho mitzuki, familiar de Eriol

- Por que me detuviste, ahora ya no sabremos si son reales o no la tetas de esa chava.- Me recosté en la cama y reí.- ¿Tetas?- volví a carcajearme.- No suena gracioso.- Tetas mmm tetas.- No paraba de decir esa palabra, me mataba de risa

Pero luego el silencio de apodero.- ¿Shaoran?- Me levante un poco para ver donde carajos estaba, por que no decía o reia de algo, estábamos drogados y pedos, debería estar igual de estúpido que yo

- ¿Qué tienes?- Sus ojos no paraban de mirarme pero estaba serio.- Mierda, Shaoran, di algo

Y aunque aun no hablaba, lo que hizo, me dejo impactada y debo decir que también un poco mojada, por que el estaba encima de mi, su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía, y sentí entre mis piernas un bulto tibio, mordí mis labios

- No quiero que toques a nadie, aunque sea una mujer.- Su voz era seria

- Estábamos jugando, lo recuerdas.- Trate de bromear, pero sin mas, me beso, y era un exquisito beso pasional, introdujo su lengua frenéticamente en mi, acaparándome, y nada tonta le correspondí, la verdad no se si duraron segundos, minutos u horas, pero el besarlo hacia que perdiera todo sentido

- Perdona por besarte así.- Bajo su boca y besaba mi cuello, lo lamia también, y yo sonreía.- Nunca he sido posesivo con las cosas Sakura.- no se de que rayos hablaba, ahora su boca estaba en mi mejilla.- Pero tu, bonita, eres diferente, eres.- Se contuvo

- ¿Qué soy?- Nuestras miradas se enlazaron.- Lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi vida, y no quiero compartirte con nadie, aunque sea una mujer.- sonreía nervioso, y eso me gustaba

Volvimos a besarnos

**Fin FB**

Suspire de nueva cuenta, la verdad es que he perdido la cantidad de veces que lo hago en todas estas semanas, extrañaba nuestras noches locas de sexo, era lo mas grandioso que puede haber. Por que he de decir, que con Shaoran es como estar en el cielo, un lugar maravilloso.

Salí decidida de la habitación, me despediría de Tomoyo, y me iría a mi departamento, que en realidad es el departamento de Shaoran, yo vivía con el, hasta que se tuvo que ir, o bueno mas bien hasta que lo obligaron a irse de mi lado.

Camine, y busque a Tommy o a Eriol, pero nada, opte por solo dejarle un mensaje a mi amiga, y sin esperar a su contestación, busque mi coche para salir de la casa de mi joven amigo ingles.

Entre al auto, y no pude contenerme, y volví a leer el mensaje enviado por Shaoran, sonreí, por enésima vez, el aun estaba aquí conmigo, tal vez no físicamente, pero de una forma, que muchos envidiaran, por que nuestro amor, es mas fuerte, que toda su familia, y el y yo lo sabíamos, y por el, seguiría aquí esperándolo, como lo acordamos.

……………….

……………………….

………………………….

Abrí la puerta del departamento 8 del edificio, era uno de los lugares mas lujosos que puede tener Tomoeda, como dije Shaoran tiene una gran fortuna.

Prendí la luz, y pude notar que todo seguía igual, los sillones negros de cuero, el piso de color caoba, su pantalla plana de tv, sus consolas de videojuego, solo seguí de largo, hasta llegar a su habitación, aunque el decía que era nuestra, y lo era aun mas, en las noches que hacíamos el amor, era nuestro lugar perfecto, para poder estar mas que nunca juntos, para compartir nuestro enfermizo amor.

Ohh y si que lo era, muchas personas se quejan de estar pegados el uno al otro, que necesitan su espacio, por que si no llegan a aburrirse de su pareja, pero Shaoran y yo éramos diferentes, era una necesidad de estar juntos, todo el tiempo que pudiéramos, por que cuando el se iba, una parte de mi también lo hacia, y era infeliz, y el me decía que sentía lo mismo.

Empecé a sacar mi pijama y poder dormir un poco, aunque fuera una hora o dos, ya que tenia que ir al trabajo, y en eso, encontré una camisa de el, no pude resistirme y la tome, la coloque en mi cuerpo que ya estaba desnudo, aspire, y es patético, por que ya no esta su aroma, pero yo lo recuerdo a la perfección

**Flashback**

- ¿Que tal se ve?- Le preguntaba a Shaoran al colocarme su playera de su banda favorita

El estaba recostado en la cama con el torso desnudo y la sabana solo le cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, si así es, no tenia mucho que los dos tuviéramos relaciones

- Te queda mejor que a mi, a pesar de que es mas grande que tu complexión, bonita.- Me dijo y me tendió la mano para que me acercara a el

No tarde en estar encima suyo, y coloco con su mano un par de mechones atrás de mi oreja

- A mi todo me queda bien.- Le dije coquetamente

Hizo presión en mi cintura y me mordí mi labio, nuestras miradas aun estaban fijas, no podíamos evitarlo, nos perdíamos, sus ojos, su todo, era ya una necesidad para mi el verlo.

- Absolutamente todo.- Reí.- Pero te prefiero al natural sabes.- Y note su sonrisa que se hacia cada vez mas grande, sabia a lo que se refería, esa camisa no estaría mucho tiempo en mi.

**Fin de FB**

Me estaba mordiendo muy dolorosamente mi labio, - Shaoran.- me vi en el espejo de la habitación, como su camisa me cubría, sujete en mis manos una foto que estaba puesta en el espejo, ahí estábamos los dos, el estaba atrás de mi, abrazándome, mi cabeza estaba un poco levantada tratando de no perder su mirada, Eriol decía que cuando tomo la foto, se notaba en cualquier punto, el amor que nos tenemos.

Me fui acomodando en la cama, mientras seguía abrazando esa imagen, cerré los ojos, y se que fue imaginación mía, pero antes de dormir, pude escuchar de nueva cuenta, como Shaoran, me decía que me amaba.

* * *

Nota ¿Relevantes?:

Todo lo que vivira Sakura, es un proceso, de esta relacion que tiene con Shaoran, a mi punto de vista obvio, por que a lo mejor algunas chicas no lo vean asi, cada quien maneja la situacion como la viva jojojo ;) , les dire todo se volvera un poco mas complicado de lo que una cree x) el drama ya saben ;)

Gracias por el mensaje :D tu eres love&rock yeaaaahhhhh..... y a las demas por poner mi historia como favorito o en alerta posss gracias tambien jojojo ;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y cuando pueda subire el otro, por mientras seguire escribiendo, para adelantar lo mas que pueda hoy, por que en la semana no creo hacer nada hahahaha

Saludos chicas rockeras...=)


	3. Capitulo III

Clamp son las dueñas de toooodos los personajes

La niña frikie (yo) es duena de tooooda la historia ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Estaba en la oficina, bostezando, ir a una fiesta y al otro día tener que estar en el trabajo, no era buena idea, estaba segura que ya eso no era para mi, ya no tenia 18 años, ya no estaba en la universidad, y ya no estaba Shaoran

-Srita Kinomoto, su prima Tomoyo en la línea uno.- Escuche a la recepcionista hablarme por el conmutador

Respire hondamente, ya sentía el regaño, por haberme ido anoche sin despedirme de ella, y también por el tomar el coche e irme sola, a veces era muy sobre-protectora

Tome el teléfono.- Hola Tommy.- Dije cansinamente

-Se que piensas que te llame para regañarte.-No conteste nada.- pero no lo hare, no por esta ocasión, tengo algo importante que decirte

- Tu dirás Tommy.- Le dije, mientras firma unos papeles de la empresa

- Me iré en un par de días.- Solté el bolígrafo

- Que tu, que.- Mi voz sonaba sorprendida y es que debo admitir que lo estaba

- Podemos ir a tomar un café ahorita que salgas de la oficina.- Espere unos minutos

-¿Sakura?- La escuche de nuevo

-si, Tomoyo, claro que si.- Y colgué

Estaba viendo hacia la nada, Tomoyo se iría, pero por que, por que me dejaría, primero Shaoran y ahora ella, y estaba segura que Eriol la seguiría, no entiendo que tengo para que me dejen, como quieren que soporte todo esto

Escuche un sonido y vi de pronto en mi escritorio mi celular vibrando, lo tome por inercia

_"Hola bonita, te amo y extraño, y pronto estaremos juntos esta bien, se fuerte por los dos. SL"_

Me quede impactada era otro mensaje de el, de mi Shaoran, el corazón se me comprimió, no sabia que hacer, reír, llorar, gritar, saltar, estar feliz o triste

Con nerviosismo le conteste

_"Shaoran trato de ser fuerte, pero te necesito, regrese a mi por favor, por favor, regresa, Te amo, y tu ausencia me mata cada día"_

Me quede contemplando mi mensaje, no sabia si enviarlo o no, si lo hacia, tenia la seguridad que dejaría a su familia, pero no era justo o ¿si? , ellos dependían de el, del heredero del clan Li

Suspire y borre el mensaje.

Seria fuerte como el me lo pidió, por los dos, hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo.

…………………

…………………….

…………………………

Estaba en un restaurant cerca del parque pingüino, donde solíamos estar Shaoran y yo, después de que pasaba a buscarme a la universidad.

Tome un poco del café que le había pedido a la camarera, y dirijo mi mirada hacia un par de adolescentes, el chico estaba balanceando a su novia en los columpios, se veían felices, enamorados

**Flashback**

-Shaoran no seas niña.- Era invierno y en Tomoeda eso significaba que hacia frio espantoso, demasiado para que mi novio lo soportara

-Sakura, me voy a congelar.- Se abrazaba el mismo, mientras yo estaba en los columpios

-Que exagerado eres.- Le saco la lengua y el me sonrió

-Estas loca sabes, solo a alguien como tu, le gusta venir a este lugar a estas horas de la madrugada con este clima.- Estornudo y yo pare en seco, me dirigí hacia donde el estaba

- Perdóname Shaoran, solo quería mostrarte algo que hago desde siempre, pero no quiero que te enfermes.- Tome su mano mientras caminaba hacia la salida del parque

Pero el me detuvo y me giro hacia el.- Gracias bonita.- Y me beso, era tierno, tranquilo, tan mágico

Y aunque sus labios se separaron del mío, yo seguía con los parpados cerrados.- Aun así estas loca.- Me reí con su comentario y ahí al abrir mis ojos note sus mejillas enrojecidas.

**Fin FB**

Sentí el contacto de una mano en mi hombro, era Tomoyo

- Perdón por la tardanza, Eriol ya sabes.- Era su explicación y yo la entendía, así que solo asentí

- Me puedes explicar que significa eso que te vas a ir.- Mi voz era de disgusto y claro que lo estaba

- Tranquila Sakurita, no me iré por siempre.- Salió su sarcasmo a flote, bufe.- Me iré por los diseños que hice

- ¿Tu trabajo?- Pregunte estúpidamente

- Así es pequeña.- Me guiño el ojo.- Solo será una semana, mi madre tiene que verlos y me pidió que se los llevara personalmente

- Convivencia de madre e hija que hermoso.- sonreí

Vi como ella rodaba los ojos, no es que Tomoyo no amara a su madre, pero su relación no era la mejor, después de que el padre de Tommy falleció, la mamá de ella, se quedo a cargo de toda la compañía Daidouji, dejando a mi pobre amiga sola, desde pequeña, cuando uno sabe que la etapa de la niñez una debería estar con su familia

- Probablemente Eriol, me alcance en uno o dos días después de mi llegada.- Asentí y es que eso era demasiado obvio

Eriol y Tomoyo han andado desde que bueno desde que se conocieron diría yo, creo que es una relación tan "enfermiza" como la que yo tengo con Shaoran

Y es que todo el mundo que los conoce, saben que Eriol y Tommy son el uno para el otro, y si ha habido gente que han querido separarlos, pero lo suyo es tan fuerte que es imposible que eso suceda, es una clase de amor, que no se ve todos los días, y envidio el hecho de que lo puedan vivir, a plenitud desde hace años, daría todo por estar así con Shaoran

- Me prometes que solo será una semana.- Si rogué por eso, por que seria mas difícil el estar aquí sin el, y sin Tommy la poca fuerza que tenia se me iría al caño

Me tomo la mano de la mesa que compartíamos y vi su sonrisa amorosa y angelical, esas que una madre te da cuando necesitas su apoyo, mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

- Te lo prometo Sakurita.- Y mis dejos se entrelazaron con los de ella

Tomoyo y yo decíamos que éramos almas gemelas, comprendía mi dolor, sabia cuando dejarme sola, cuando abrazarme, cuando regañarme, cuando todo, con un solo gesto me entendía a la perfección así como yo lo sabia de ella, y si la necesitaba para soportar toda esta mierda que tenia desde el momento que lo vi partir

……………………..

………………………………

…………………………………….

Había pasado solo dos horas que Tomoyo y yo estuviéramos tranquilamente sentadas hablando en el café, en ese momento esta tranquila, pero ahora, solo estoy en la casa, con un sentimiento de desespero

-Donde carajos esta.- Me decía, mientras buscaba en el departamento, la pulsera que tiempo atrás Shaoran me había regalado cuando cumplimos un año de noviazgo

Todos los cajones estaba abiertos, las sabanas del colchón estaba desarregladas

- No puede ser que lo haya perdido.- Respire y exhale para calmarme

Pero no funciono, y grite, lo más fuerte que podía, no me importaba si me desgarraba la garganta

Me tire al piso como una niña chiquita que la castigan por portarse mal, empecé a patalear y a llorar

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mi cuerpo me pidió un descanso que aunque no quería dárselo, no resistí más.

Tocaba con mis manos el suelo, tratando de hacer algún sonido, para no escuchar el departamento silencioso, ni oír mi llanto.

**Flash Back**

Me tocaba con sus manos, una en mi intimidad, otra en mi seno, y yo solo podía gemir y sujetarme de la sabana

-Me estas matando.- decía sofocadamente, y su risa apareció

-Mmm Sakura.- Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza, ese tono tan sensual que usaba, me hacia desfallecer cada vez mas

Trata de apartar su mano de mi sexo, pero me era imposible, era mas fuerte que yo, y tampoco me ayudaba el placer que emanaba en mi, el estaba consiente que estaba ganando esta vez, y eso le agradaba

Otro gemido salió de mi, su boca fue directo a mi pecho, lamia, mordía, jugaba, era su frágil muñeca, me mordí, tratando de no darle gusto, por que odio perder, y no dejaría que el ganara no aun.

Coloque mi mano derecha en su miembro, dándole no solo placer, si no también torturarlo como el provoco en mi, se tenso, y eso era mi inicio para poder jugar mas

Rápidamente giramos, y ahora yo estaba arriba de el, sus ojos se cerraron, y pude notarlo respirar mas rápido, y mis movimientos iban mas lentos

-Sa..ku..ra.- Ohhh ahora quien imploraba pensé

Estaba buscando el preservativo y note en mi mano derecha la pulsera que hoy me había regalo, por nuestro primer año

Me acerque a el, y bese su cuello, su mejilla, su oído.- Te Amo Lobito.- Fue lo único que podía decirle, antes de consumar nuestros deseos

Me penetro, y fue tan delicioso, y estoy segura que muchas desearían que Shaoran se hubiera comportado así, como lo hace conmigo.

Me elevo, muchas, muchas, y yo solo reía, y gemía, el lo hacia cada vez mas rápido, yo solo me dejaba llevar, me recostó, y puse mis piernas en su cintura, quería estar lo mas pegado a el, que el estuviera lo mas adentro posible de mi, para que me sintiera, que se diera cuenta de cuan fascinada me tiene, de cuanto me excita que el este haciéndome el amor

-Te Amo, mi Sakura.- Abrí los ojos, vi su sonrisa, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba

**Fin del FB**

Me levante perezosamente del piso de la habitación, debía pensar con calma, si quería encontrar mi pulsera, fui al baño, y busque en los pequeños estantes para ver si estaba ahí, como en la sesta de la ropa sucia, vi algo brillante y rápidamente lo tome, estaba atorado en un pantalón mío, pero ahí lo vi, mi regalo

- Perdóname Shaoran, prometo que seré mas cuidadosa con las cosa.- Y me coloque la pulsera en mi muñeca

* * *

Notas Absurdas:

Hola =) .... gracias por los fuckin mensajes son de yeaaahhh ;) ....espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia, aunque este cap fue muy ligero hahahaha si se noto en el lemmon jojojo ... es digamos un dia "normal" o tratando de serlo en Sakura.

Les prometo que el prox cap, estara mucho mas de ayy no mms o__O siii, conflictos jujuju....cuando saldra Shaoran sabe dios hahahaha, pero esperemos que pronto :D y no solo en los recuerdo de la pequeña Kinomoto

Bueno espero luego actualizar ;) ... ya saben cualquier cosa, dejen comentario o lo que sea hahahaha

Saludos muchachas :D .... peace and love ;)


	4. Capitulo IV

Las chicas de Clamp son las dueñas de los personajes

La chica antisocial es dueña de la historia

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Odiaba más que nunca los aeropuertos, pero tenia que estar aquí, tenía que despedir a Tomoyo

- Eriol, carajo, déjame despedirme de ella.- Le reclame al oji-azul, y escuche su risa

- Disculpa Sakurita, me cuesta trabajo dejarla ir

- si, si, eso ya lo se, ahorita te la regreso.- Le saque la lengua y le di un pequeño empujón para que se apartara

Abrace a Tomoyo, con mucha fuerza, ya que no quería dejarla ir, la necesitaba tanto

Su voz sonó en mi oído.- Kinomoto.- Le preste mas atención que nunca, ya que no suele llamarme con mi apellido.- No hagas nada estúpido, estaré contigo pase lo que pase, al igual que Eriol, prométemelo

Me separe de ella, y aunque trate de decirle que si, tenia ese nudo en mi garganta que ya era constante en mi vida, así que solo asentí.

Con sus pequeñas y hermosas manos, tomo mi rostro, y limpio esas lágrimas que me estaban saliendo

-Te Amo Sakurita.- Vi su sonrisa angelical

- Te Amo Tommy.- Y deposito un beso en mi mejilla

-Ya puedes abrazarla otra vez Eriol.- Reímos los tres y decidí esperar a mi amigo en el coche, no soportaba estar mas tiempo en este lugar que solo me recordaba el día que me despedí de el, el día que simplemente mí ser murió.

**FlashBack**

- Te amo, te amo, te amo.- Le repetí constantemente, sin dejar de abrazarlo

- Yo también, te amo, bonita.- Grababa cada minuto que me hablaba, no quería que se fuera

Me separo un poco de su cuerpo, y con su grandes manos me quitaba mis lagrimas, aunque no paraba de llorar

-Solo, será un tiempo, debo arreglar algunas cosas, esta bien.- Trato de sonreír, mientras yo asentía

- Eres y serás lo que mas me importa.- Y lo vi llorar

Y nos fundimos en un beso, donde transmitíamos todos los sentimientos que teníamos hacia nosotros, era una promesa hecha por los dos, estaríamos juntos, esto era una prueba, solo eso, ¿no?

**Fin del FB**

………………

…………………

………………………..

Cuando Eriol entro al carro, pude notar que había llorado, era un poco más pálido que las personas, así que era más notable esos aspectos

- Solo es una semana.- Trate de reanimarlo

- Lo se pequeña Sakurita.- Vi como trataba de que saliera esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.- Pero es raro

Suspire.- Creo que tengo una idea de lo que se siente eso.- Dirigí mi mirada hacia el paisaje que nos proporcionaba la ciudad

- Lo siento Sakura, yo.. lo siento.- Sonreí para mi misma

-Sakura.- Esta vez lo vi.- Tu teléfono.- Fije mi vista en el espejo del coche, ahí note mi celular que lo tenia afuera de mi bolsa en la parte trasera del carro, lo tome. Tenia un mensaje, mi corazón latió mas rápido, sabia que era de el

"_Te amo"_

Era todo lo que estaba escrito y eso me basto, era mi bálsamo en toda esta calamidad

- Eriol, el hecho es que, si yo he soportado seis meses sin el, tu podrás con un par de días.

- Gracias, Sakura.- Y por fin salió a flote su sonrisa, esa por la cual varias chicas de su trabajo suspiran, esa por la cual Tomoyo se había enamorado desde que lo vio.

Por lo demás que duro el viaje, estábamos callados, no necesitamos hablar mas de lo patético que nos veíamos los dos en estos momentos.

Eriol amablemente ofreció dejarme directo en el departamento que compartía con Shaoran

- ¿Quieres pasar un rato?.- Le pregunte

- Si tienes alcohol o drogas, claro que si.- Reímos, y deje que pasara primero

- wow Sakura, no sabia que fueras tan desorganizada.- Y vi el lugar, no había hecho ningún cambio desde que busque mi pulsera, todo estaba tirado

- Cuando el regrese, se enfadara contigo.-Me mordí el labio

- Ojala.- Y me dirigí hacia la pequeña cocina que tenia

Tome una botella de vodka al igual que los vasos y le pase uno a Eriol, el ya estaba sentado, observándome

- El regresara, Sakura, te lo prometió, y créeme mi primo no es de los que no cumplen su promesa.- Se sirvió de nueva cuenta

- Te creo, pero hay días en que todo esto se vuelve menos soportable.- el vodka me ponía mal, pero aun así lo bebí

- Si estuviera en el, estaría ahorita contigo, pero es su deber sabes, su familia es tan importante en china, que tu ni yo podríamos entenderlo

- Solo un par de meses más, ¿cierto?.- Y vi como su mirada no hacia contacto con la mía

-Eriol, tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir, por que.- Me pare y tome su rostro, seguía sin verme

- Dímelo maldita sea.- Estaba enfureciendo

- Yo no….- Algo en el salía, temor, vergüenza de contármelo

- El me pidió paciencia, y lo estoy haciendo, me pidió que lo esperara, eso hago, que fuera fuerte y lo estoy cumpliendo, pero Eriol, necesito saber que si regresara, que no es en balde todo este sufrimiento.- Mis lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, y lo solté, camine hasta la sala

- Sakura.- Su voz sonaba a culpabilidad

- Por que no puedo hablarle, por que no contesta mis llamadas, por que no quería que hablara su casa o a su oficina, por que no quería que lo acompañara, me ama ¿no?, entonces por que.- Siempre tuve esas dudas, siempre estaban ahí desde que me dijo que regresaría a su país natal, pero tontamente creí en su juramento y no quise dudar de el, pero esto se estaba volviendo difícil día tras día

Vi a Eriol, el sabia las respuestas a todo esto, pero no me las quería decir

-Te pidió que no me contaras nada verdad.- No quite mis ojos de el.- Ni a ti ni a Tomoyo.- Esa fue su respuesta

-Es complicado.- Rodé mis ojos.-

- Complicado, ya no soy una niña, puedo manejar la situación, no ves que con todo esto, solo me lastiman más

Se inclino ante mi.- Me va a matar.- Se dijo a si mismo, y enfoco su mirada a mi rostro que seguía con lagrimas

- Su familia, es un clan antiguo Sakura, miles de generación, me explico.- Asentí

- No es algo con lo que se pueda dejar ir así de fácil, y el es el único varón, todos dependen de el y los trato que haga con otras empresas

- Carajo, Eriol, dime de una vez.- Le exigí.- Sakura, ahh carajo el va a matarme ahora, Shaoran esta, esta…

-Esta que, dilo.- Le grite

- comprometido

- ¿Comprometido?.- Que acababa de escuchar

* * *

Notas Cortas de la Autora:

Ahhh que caray jojojo ven mas drama =O ... espero que les haya gustado el cap aunque este mas corto que la chingada hahaha eso que xD...

Gracias por sus buenos mensajes, vamos bien y vamos por mas hahahaha estupidas campañas ¬¬

Buen dia y principio de semana, me adelanto, por que la verdad no creo subir nada en lo que es el transcurso de estos dias x____x

Saludos muchachas :D


	5. Capitulo V

Personajes De Clamp

Historia de la niña que no es nada

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

- Deja te explico bien Sakura.- Me levante y fui directo hacia la puerta.- Vete Eriol

- Sakura.- Escuche sus pasos acercándose a mi.- Por favor.- Me tomo de mi hombro y lo vi

- Vete Eriol.- Cerré la puerta cuando dio los pasos necesarios para salir del departamento

Me sujete de la pared, estaba temblando y todo lo veía borroso, de pronto solo caí, y volví a llorar

……………

…………………

……………………..

**FlashBack**

Estaba viendo una foto que tenía encima del televisor de la sala, Shaoran se veía adorablemente de pequeño, y en esa imagen mas, pues estaban sus hermanas todas tratando de abrazarlo, o sujetándole sus mejillas

- Te dije, son insoportables.- Vi como me daba el vaso con café

- Aun así, se nota en la foto que te aman con locura.- y me senté en el sofá

- Amar con locura, no creo.- El hizo lo mismo, me incline un poco para que mi cabeza se apoyara con su hombro

- Cuéntame mas de tu familia.- Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, siempre era así, cada vez que hacia un comentario de donde venia el

- Es una familia grande, complicada, diferente.- Trate de verlo, pero su mirada, estaba perdida

- Puedes ser mas especifico.- Tomo mi taza y la dejo en la mesa junto con la de el

Esta vez me miro, y me sonrió seductoramente, me mordí el labio, yo sabia que significaba esa mirada. Su familia se iba al carajo en estos precisos momentos

**Fin FB**

Abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida, después de la noticia que me dio Eriol

- Comprometido.- Me dije en susurro.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.- Solloce.- ¿Por qué me dejaste asi?, ¿Por qué Shaoran?, ¿Por qué?.- Y grite su nombre, con coraje, ira, tristeza, pena, con dolor, con pasión, con amor

Quería levantarme, pero me era imposible, no tenia fuerza para nada, solo para sentirme miserable de mi misma.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que pensar, que debía hacer ahora con todo este amor, con todo este dolor, con Shaoran.

He de odiarlo acaso, por ocultarme algo así, debería compadecerlo, debería entenderlo, pero y yo que, no debería entender el, que lo que hizo me afecto.

Sonó el teléfono, no quería contestarlo

"_Hablas al departamento de Sakura y Shaoran, no estamos, así que no jodas, y deja tu mensaje"_

Espere

"_Sakurita, mi amor, te he marcado a tu celular, pero nada, así que por favor cuando escuches esto, márcame, tuya por siempre Tomoyo, besos"_

Y colgó

Eriol, también le había ocultado la verdad a Tomoyo, Shaoran hizo que el le ocultara algo a su novia, "egoísta", lo tenia todo calculado

Tenía una opresión en el pecho, y con eso, con ese sentimiento, fue lo que me inundo a poder levantarme.

Me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto que compartíamos hace tiempo, agarre la maleta que estaba en el armario, y la llene con ropa mía, lo esencial.

Tome mi celular, me limpie las lagrimas que seguían saliendo, y marque, sabia que no me contestaría, pero no por eso no dude en marcarle, que el supiera que me había enterado

Espere a que su buzón de llamadas apareciera después de mi marcación

"_Lo se todo, y he ahí tu promesa, he ahí nuestro final de amor"_

Y Fue todo, acabe con el, acabe con todo lo que vivimos.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, vi todo por ultima vez, no regresaría, lo olvidaría, por que el lo estaba haciendo, por que era un maldito mentiroso que no valía la pena.

Suspire por enésima vez, y cerré.

Cuando estaba afuera del edificio vi a Eriol, era igual que el, vi que apagaba su cigarrillo y se dirigía hacia mi.

- Debemos hablar Sakura, y lo sabes.- Lo fulmine con la mirada.- No, el que debe hablar es tu amigo, y si no lo hizo que se pudra

Lo empuje para poder quitarlo de mi camino pero el me sujeto de mi muñeca izquierda- Se que estas molesta, herida, lo puedo comprender, pero Sakura, debes saber todo

Me reí.- Ahora si debo saber todo, después de meses, de creer, en su promesa, en todo lo que tuvimos, ahora si, debo saber todo

El me soltó- Por favor.- Vi su mirada triste, pero poco me importo, y me meti al carro

………….

………………..

…………………….

- Monstruo.- Escuche la voz de mi hermano.- La comida esta servida, baja

Me levante de la cama, hacia un par de días que estaba en la casa de mi papá, me vi en el tocador que tenia mi antigua habitación.

Estaba mal, ojos hinchados, boca reseca, la misma ropa con la que salí del departamento de Shaoran. No había hablado con nadie, ni con Tomoyo, solo le envie un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien. De Eriol no he sabiado nada, lo mas seguro es que este con Tommy, ocultándole todo. Y Shaoran, ya sabia que no hablaría conmigo.

- Monstruo.- Mierda dije en voz baja

Y dirigí mis pasos hacia el comedor, era muy molesto mi hermano, pero me quería, y cuidaba de mi siempre

Me sirvió lo que había preparado, solo eramos en estos momentos el y yo- Gracias.- Mi voz no era la misma alegre de siempre

Fue algo tranquilo, sin comunicación.- Sabes que no me gusta verte asi.- Deje la cuchara en el plato.- A mi tampoco

- Ire a patearle el trasero a ese mocoso.- Le sonreí

- Yo haría lo mismo, pero creo que si fuera a verlo, mi propósito cambiaria, y le perdonaría todo, y no es justo, no crees.- Su mirada había pasado de enojo, a compadecimiento

- De nueva cuenta, gracias Touya, por todo.- Me levante del asiento, y antes de subir a mi habitación, le di un beso en la frente a mi hermano

Cuando, había puesto el seguro a la puerta, e iba hacia mi cama nuevamente, vi mi celular, tenia un mensaje.

"_Sakura, entiendo que estés molesta, que quieras terminar todo esto, pero debes confiar en mi, cree en lo nuestro, por favor bonita, hazlo, te lo explicare todo, cuando nos volvamos a ver, Te Amo"_

Mi mente viajaba a mil por segundo, analizando cada palabra que tenia ese mensaje escrito por Shaoran, sentía como el me lo decía enfrente

"confía en mi" …

"por favor bonita" …

"cuando nos volvamos a ver"…

"Te amo"…

Me mordí el labio, hasta hacerme sangrar, seguir aquí, esperando por alguien que esta comprometido, y que no me lo dijo, me vi en el espejo

- Eres tan patética Sakura Kinomoto.- Y tire el teléfono

* * *

Nota poco sobresaliente:

Tarde un poco mas en subir este cap, por el time :s ... bueno ya supo por que no regresaba su novio, jujuju, pobre de Sakurita, en fin, esta pasando muchas etapas, desde el enojo, depresion, resignacion(?), etc, veremos como evoluciona esto mmm ahora si lo veo mas cañon el subir otro cap, pero hare lo mejor que pueda, ;)

Gracias por sus mensajes me hacen el dia, bueno uds, y mi novio jujuju x)

Muackkkkk =)****


	6. Capitulo VI

Personajes de las Clamp

Historia de Beckkyta

* * *

CAPITULO VI

........................

..............

.....

**FlashBack**

Era un dia normal, un dia tan lindo, por que estaba con Shaoran, me balanceaba en el columpio del parque pingüino, y tal vez muchos niños nos veian raro, por que es cierto, ya no somos unos pequeños

Reia como tonta, como la siempre chica enamorada del gran Shaoran Lee, me sujeto de la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y estas respondieron con cierto calor

-Rojita.- Me dijo al oído y yo solo le saque mi lengua en señal de protesta

Estuvimos un par de minutos asi, hasta que decidimos regresar al departamento, lo mire de reojo, y su semblante era serio, y siempre había sido asi con todos, pero yo era una excepción, hasta ahora

- Otra vez.- Le dije y el volteo a verme.- Otra vez que.- Era su respuesta

- Estas serio conmigo, y no lo entiendo, acaso te hice algo.- Coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-Nunca podría estar molesto contigo bonita.- Y le creía, pero había algo que no me podía dejar tranquila con esa respuesta

…….

……………

……………….

Cuando llegamos, el empezó a hacer la cena para los dos, yo solo lo observaba

- Te vez sexy cocinando sin playera sabes.- Me guiño el ojo coquetamente y cuando dejo de verme, su cara regreso a la misma seriedad de hace un par de días atrás

- Shaoran.- Hizo un sonido de aprobacion de que me escuchaba

- Tenemos mas de dos años juntos, crees que soy idiota.- Dejo el sarten y fijo su mirada en mi, un poco sorprendido

- Que me quieres decir con eso.- apago la estufa

-Que tienes algo, carajo, y no se por que no me lo quieres decir.- Se acerco a mi.

Me tomo con sus dos grandes manos mi cara, y pego su frente a la mia, el tenia sus ojos cerrados y note una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Tan inteligente mi Sakura.- Estaba temblando

Aparte sus manos de mi rostro y el en ese momento me miro, sus ojos color ambar se veian temerosos

- Tengo miedo, bonita.- Me quede intrigada.- ¿Miedo?.- Musite

- No se que hacer.- Se decía mas hacia el mismo que para mi, me plante enfrente de el y lo abrace, y no tardo en corresponder esa muestra de amor, hacia mas presión que nunca en mi, pero poco me importaba

- Dime que te pasa Shaoran, que te tiene asi.- Mordi mi labio como era costumbre mia

- Mi familia.- Levante un poco mi cara para poder verlo y el bajo la suya para verme

-Te haras daño asi.- Con sus dejos movio mi labio para que mis dientes dejaran de hacer presión.- Lo siento.- Me dio un corto beso en mi boca, y de ahí nos dirigimos a la sala

- Me necesitan.- Asenti

- Tengo que regresar a china.- Asenti de nuevo

- Por un tiempo indefinido.- Y esta vez no hice nada

- Sakura.- Me toco el hombro derecho .- Te vas a ir.- Dije con cierta agonia

- No quiero hacerlo bonita, pero ellos me necesitan.- No quería que se fuera, empecé a llorar lentamente

-Voy contigo.- si el se iria, yo estaría con el, no importara donde fuera, solo quería estar a su lado

- Sakura.- Su voz sono a decepcion.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Temia su respuesta

- No puedo llevarte.- Trate de hablar pero ese nudo en mi garganta era doloroso

- Es un asunto que debo arreglar yo solo con mi familia.-Se me acerco mas.- No te molestare Shaoran, lo prometo, pero dejame ir.- Y no pude mas, y lo abraze y aun llorando le suplique que no me dejara sola

-Por favor, por favor Shaoran, no quiero estar aquí sin ti, dejame acompañarte, ser tu apoyo en todo esto que tengas que hacer, por favor.- Senti como una parte de mi blusa se empezaba a humedecer , el también estaba llorando

- Si pudiera Sakura, te llevaría conmigo, que conocieras a mis hermanas, a wei, a mi prima Meiling, si yo pudiera mi bonita.- Se aferro mas a mi .- Pero no es algo tan fácil, algo que me pueda liberar tan rápido

Solo pasaron un par de minutos en lo que nos tranquilizamos y vi su rostro, enmarcado por algunas pequeñas lagrimas, no sabia que decirle

- Volvere, por que todo lo que amo, todo lo que me hace vivir esta aquí en Tomoeda.- Toco mi mejilla y yo la sujete con mi mano

- Te creo Shaoran.- Y nos besamos aun con esta tristeza que nos carcomía lentamente

**Fin de FB**

Abri mis ojos, todo estaba mediamente oscuro, solo había fragmentos de iluminación gracias a la luna, gire mi rostro para ver el reloj que estaba en mi cajonera, eran las tres de la mañana.

Decidi levantarme, sabia que no podría dormir otra vez, no después de haber recordardo aquel dia que supe que el se apartaría de mi lado

Prendi la lámpara que de habitación y cuando tenia planeado meterme a bañar, recogi mi celular

Aun estaba abierto el ultimo mensaje de Shaoran

"_Sakura, entiendo que estés molesta, que quieras terminar todo esto, pero debes confiar en mi, cree en lo nuestro, por favor bonita, hazlo, te lo explicare todo, cuando nos volvamos a ver, Te Amo"_

-Creer.- Me dije .

"Como quieres que te crea, si me ocultaste la verdad, me pediste tantas cosas, y no fue lo suficiente para que confiaras en mi, Te amo, pero no, ya no creo en lo nuestro"

Y lo envie

Tal vez era el dolor de aquel momento que me hizo escribirlo, que logro que enviara aquel mensaje, pero sabia que no habría marcha atrás, que esto era difinitivo.

Debia hacerlo por mi, saldría adelante sin el, por que el tenia ya un futuro por su familia, y en ese futuro ya no estaba incluida, y me dirigí hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha para tratar de liberarme de todo lo que traia

………..

…………..

………………….

Media hora había pasado, estaba sentada peinándome, era como un robot, solo hacia los movimientos necesarios, no sonreía, solo era mi cuerpo y el peine, note que mi celular parpadeaba

Tenia un mensaje de voz, asi que coloque el aparato en mi oreja

"_No dejare que acabes con lo nuestro asi como asi Sakura, se que todo esto es culpa mia, pero no dejare que esto acabe me oyes, por que nos amamos y necesitamos, luchare"_

Vi en el espejo como mi rostro tenia esa expresión de sorprendida, la voz de Shaoran, energica, fuerte, segura, mi corazón se oprimió, era una mezcla de varios sentimientos, que me confundían

-"luchare".- Fue lo ultimo que dijo y que me repetía

Sonrei incrédula y nerviosamente

-¿De verdad lo haras?.- Me dije, y no se que pasaría ahora, no se, si aun tenia esa fuerza que me pedia, no se si realmente regresaría conmigo, y tampoco sabia si lo seguiría esperando

Pero una cosa estaba segura, nuestro amor aun seguía ahí, intacto, a pesar de la distancia y problemas, y que seria asi pase lo que pase

………….

……………….

…………………….

Estaba en la oficina, había pasado ya una semana, que supe por Eriol, que Shaoran había regresado con su familia por que estaba comprometido y aunque lo ultimo que me dijo fue que lucharía por nosotros, no he sabido mas nada de el

Sono mi teléfono, vi que era Tomoyo

-Hola Tommy.- Trate de sonar lo mas alegre que podía, cuanta falta me había hecho, pero no podía aun decirle nada, no quería causarles problemas con Eriol

-Sakurita, mi niña, ya regrese.- La escuche feliz y eso me provoco una sonrisa, como hace días no la tenia.- Crees que nos podamos ver hoy.- Me pregunto

- Por favor.- Le respondi

- Perfecto, en el mismo café de siempre te parece.- No sabia que decirle, ese café al que íbamos era por que me quedaba mas cerca de la casa de Shaoran, pero ya no vivía ahí, la cuestión era que ella no lo sabia

-¿Sakurita?.- Su voz me saco de mi trance

- Si, me parece bien.- Después tommy, me dio la hora, y nos despedimos y colgamos

**FlashBack**

-Sakura, debo confesarte algo.- Tomoyo me miraba seriamente y eso era jodidamente raro

- Que te pasa.- Le dije preocupada

- Estoy enamorada.- Me dijo- ¿Enamorada?.-

- Sakurita, el es tan perfecto.- La mire tiernamente, era adorable ver a Tommy de esa manera, por que los que la conocemos, ella era una chica que muy pocas veces se ruborizaba de tal manera como la estaba viendo ahorita

- Y quien es el.- Pregunte curiosa

- Se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa.- y su sonrisa se ensancho mas

**Fin del FB**

Despues de que me había contado aquel dia, su amor por Eriol, supe que el le había propuesto que fueran novios, y si han tenido pequeñas discusiones, pero ahora podría ser diferente, por que ahora el, no solo le había ocultado lo del compromiso de Shaoran, si no que también que yo lo sabia por medio de el.

No quería arruinar su relación, pero la necesitaba, mas que nunca, ella era la única que podía darme fuerzas a sobrellevar todo esto.

-¿Y ahora que carajos hago?.- Exhale y cerre los ojos esperando a que las horas pasaran para hablar con Tomoyo

………..

…………..

…………………

Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo cual sonreí, tan cariñosa era Tommy conmigo

-¿Qué tal tu semana?.- Pregunte

- Bueno ya sabes mi madre y yo hablamos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, negocios simplemente.- Su mirada era de tristeza, como quisiera ayudarla.- Pero no es eso lo que me pone tan inquieta

-¿Qué es entonces?.- Tome un poco del jugo que había pedido

- Es Eriol.- Fue su respuesta, y me mordí el labio

- Eriol, y que pasa con el.- Necesitaba saber exactamente para asi poder tener una idea de que diablos decirle

- No se, muy bien, pero lo note raro, diferente, es como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, Sakurita, tu crees que me este engañando.- Los ojos de mi amiga, me decían que estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar

- Bah, que tontería dices Tommy, Eriol nunca te haría algo asi .-Trate de animarla

- Pero estuvo tan diferente conmigo, primero no llego, el dia que me prometió estar, y después solo era como una estatua, y cuando le insunue que quería acostarme con el, me dijo que no, que estaba cansando, por dios, cansado de que.- Y ahí Tomoyo empezó a llorar

- No lo quiero perder Sakura, el es todo para mi.- Tenia que decirle la verdad, por que verla de esa manera me mataba

- Eriol no te engaña Tomoyo.- Me miro a los ojos.- Eriol esta asi por mi, por algo que sucedió el dia que te dejamos en el aeropuerto

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- aun tenia esa mirada de dolor.-

- Fuimos al departamento de Shaoran.- ella escuchaba atenta.- ese dia, tu novio me conto la verdad.- Ahora miraba con duda.- por que Shaoran desde el dia que se fue, no a hablado conmigo.- Asintio.- y eso es , por que Shaoran esta comprometido.- Y ahora la que lloraba era yo

-Comprometido, dices, pero como, por que.- Esas preguntas ya me las había hecho yo misma ese dia

- No lo se Tommy.- Tomo mi mano como muestra de apoyo

- Por que no me lo habías dicho antes, hubiera regresado lo mas rápido posible.- Y le sonreí, esa era mi mejor amiga, la que adoraba

- Necesitaba un tiempo, digerir todo esto.- ella me dio la razón

-Eriol nunca me dijo lo de Shaoran.- lo se.- Le respondi.- Estabas sufriendo y Eriol, no me lo dijo.- Se dijo a si misma

- ¿Tomoyo?.- Estaba en otro mundo, estaba pensando en algo malo, lo presentia

-Tenia miedo de cómo reaccionarias.- Le dije tratando de enmendar el error de mi amigo

-Debio decírmelo y lo sabes.- Sus mejillas estaban rojas, el coraje podía notársele.- Como pudo ocultarme algo asi

- Por favor Tommy.- Le implore que se tranquilizara

Y aunque presiento que no lo estaba, trato de hacer un esfuerzo de no perder el juicio

- No te molestes con el.- Ella me vio dulcemente.- No puedo prometerte que no peleare con el, odio que me oculten las cosas.-. Y asentí

-Sakura.- y la mire fijamente

- ¿Cómo estas?.- Y con esa pregunta me desarmo por completa

Como estaba, era tan difícil contestarla, por que no lo sabia, yo era solo un objeto mas de este mundo, estaba viva por el simple hecho de que mi cuerpo lo estaba, no por que fuera feliz, ni por que me gustara esta vida.

-Tomoyo.- Y me abrazo, ofreciéndome un poco de ese calor y protección que necesitaba

- No se que hacer.- Tenia su mano acariciando mis cabellos.- Me duele esto, me duele tanto que no puedo respirar, que amanezco llorando, y quiero dejarlo, por lo que me esta haciendo, pero Tommy, lo amo, mas que a mi misma

- Debes ir a verlo.- Me separe en seco

- ¿Qué dices?.- Limpio mis lagrimas, y me dio una hermosa sonrisa

- Debes verlo, aclarar todo con el, yo se que el te ama, pero lo que te esta haciendo no tiene nombre, y debes arreglar todo con el, para avanzar con el o sin el

Tomoyo tenia razón, "luchar" , debía hacerlo, esa palabra era la clave, debía enfrentar todo esto, para poder seguir adelante, como decía Tomoyo, para quitarme todo este sufrimiento que he ido cargando desde que no esta Shaoran conmigo

- Ire.- Dije con determinación

Lucharía, por mi, por saber toda la verdad, por saber, si Shaoran y yo, estaríamos juntos como una vez nos prometimos

- Despues de eso Sakura, tu estaras bien.- Y le sonreí

Si, esa era la solución, enfrentarme a todos, enfrentarme a el, a la persona que mas amo y necesito en este mundo.

Te volveré a ver, Shaoran Lee

* * *

Notas Tardías:

Mmm hola(?).... como que tarde un poco mas de lo habitual, pero espero que aun sigan la historia =) .... aunque no he avanzado mucho :S, pero ya veremos como nos trata esta semana, para la actualizacion ^^'

Bueno puedo darles una pista jujuju, Shaoran aparecera en el prox. capitulo, yeeeehhhhh.... un poco de accion jujuju....

Agradesco a las personas que me han dejado comentarios sobre mis one-shot, y las que lo han puesto en favoritos, joder neta gracias, digo por que ya mis otras historias tiene su time, y aun son leidas ^^

En fin, mucho choro...cualquier cosa, estamos en contacto (?).... saludos muchachas morbosas, hahaha eso que x)

Nos leemos pronto...espero (?)...

P.D: 2.2 desde el 15 de mayo jujuju, Te amo =)


	7. Capitulo VII

Personajes de Clamp (como si salieran muchos)

Historia De BEckkyta (como si fueran mucho)

* * *

CAPITULO VII

...

...

...

Me era extraño estar en esa casa, cuando me había dicho que no la pisaría de nuevo, pero debía hacerlo, aun faltaban algunas cosas mías por recoger, para irme a Hong Kong.

Entre a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no note, como alguien entraba al departamento, hasta que escuche como la puerta se cerraba, me asuste, voltee rápidamente y mi asombro fue tan grande, que el vaso que tenia en mis manos cayo hasta hacerse añicos

-Shaoran- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

Ahí estaba el, la imagen de la perfección en mi mundo, su cabello castaño revuelto, por que el odiaba peinarse, sus ojos ámbar que me derretían cada vez que me veía, su cuerpo, su presencia, su mirada fría que amaba

Lentamente se acerco a mi, me sujeto con sus manos mis brazos, haciendo un poco de presión y me jalo hacia el, para que nuestros labios se conectaran en ese beso que tanto añoraba desde su partida

Llore, pero eso no quitaba que lo siguiera besando, me aferro tambien a el, a su cuello, y con eso, el me levanto, hasta dirigirnos a la habitación

Me recostó, respirábamos rápidamente, era esa emoción que tanto extrañaba.

Me volvió a besar, con hambre, con deseo, sentí el recorrido de sus manos por mi cuerpo, y como este reaccionaba ante tal contacto.

Le quite su camisa, asi como el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa, sus labios bajaron hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, los amo con adoración y yo suspiraba de placer, de verdad había extrañado este contacto

Poco a poco, fue bajando hacia mi pantalón, hasta poder quitármelo, y note como el después de eso, hacia lo mismo con el suyo.

Se coloco encima de mi, y pode sentir su erección en mi, lo necesitaba, todo de el, sin perder mas el tiempo, decidí quitarme mi prenda interior, para que el pudiera estar dentro de mi, el estuvo consiente de eso, pues me ayudo a bajarlo de mis piernas

Y sin mas preámbulos, se coloco en mi, como lo hacíamos cada noche que empezamos nuestra locura de amor

Era tan jodidamente sublime, como el podía hacerme gemir, con cada embestida que me daba, su voz ronca saliendo por lo existado que lo tenia.

Lo deje boca abajo ahora, quería sentirlo miles de veces de diferentes formas, puse mis manos en su pecho, mientras el coloco sus manos en mi cintura haciendo mas presión y asi pudiera moverme mejor en el.

Me acerque a el, para besarlo, y el me tomo con un poco de violencia para volverme a acostar, enrede mis pìernas sobre el, para que la penetración fuera mas cercana, lo mas que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos.

Senti como el se tensaba al igual que yo, estábamos a nada de llegar a nuestro orgasmo.

Rapidas embestidas, hasta que los dos gritamos nuestros nombres y note como Shaoran dejaba todo su peso encima mio. Y la verdad es que amaba eso, que el pidiera un cuidado extra dado por mi

Nuestras respiraciones se trataban de acoplar a la realidad de nuevo.

Me beso y se acomodo a un lado mio, mientras yo lo abrazaba

-Te amo.- fue lo ultimo que escuche de el, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me quedaba completamente dormida

………..

………………

…………………..

Abri los ojos, y no encontré a nadie a lado mio, y si todo fue un sueño, pero note que estaba desnuda, y aunque la puerta de la habitación esta semi-cerrada pude notar la luz que provenía de la sala.

Me vesti, y tome grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme, sabia que el estaba esperándome para hablar, tenia que ser fuerte.

Y como lo pensé, Shaoran tenia el semblante serio, me sente en el sillón que estaba a lado de el, y fue cuando el me vio

Mi corazón latia rápidamente, mis manos estaban frias del nerviosismo, no sabia que decir, y Shaoran tampoco, era la primera vez, que estando los dos juntos, no teníamos ninguna puta idea de que decirnos. Si que estos meses nos han hecho daño

-Se que piensas lo peor de mi.- Tomo una de mis manos y la beso.- Me merezco tu completo odio.- No iba a llorar.- Pero yo ya lo hago Sakura, desde que te deje sola y no te conte todo.- Me mordí el labio

-Perdoname.- Se arrodillo ante mi, y coloco su cabeza en mis piernas, sentí sus lagrimas cayendo, que debía hacer, perdonarlo, después de tantos meses, con esas palabras olvidaría todo

-Shaoran.- Mi voz estaba quebrándose, su cara dio directamente con la mia, me dolia el verlo asi, pero el no hizo nada cuando yo sufria desde su partida, desde que me comento de que tenia que irse de mi lado

-¿Estas comprometido?.- Necesitaba saberlo por el

Pasaron segundos que a mi me parecieron una eternidad

-Lo estoy.- Y todo mi control se fue a la mierda, empezaron a salir las lagrimas, millones de ellas, me lastimaba la boca de la presión que ejercía mis dientes, solte un pequeño gemido de dolor

-No llores bonita.- Me pidió, mientras trataba de quitarme esas aguas salinas que salian de mis ojos

-y que quieres, que haga, que te felicite.- Ahora solo hablaba el dolor, el se quedo estático

Me levante bruscamente del asiento, haciendo que el se cayera, le di la espalda

-vienes aquí, hacemos el amor, y estas comprometido.- Cerre las manos conteniendo mi rabia

El me abrazo, sentí su pecho duro bien formado a mi espalda.- Lo voy a arreglar Sakura.- Me susurro a mi odio

-Cuando.- Pregunte

-Pronto.- Fue su respuesta, y me tuve otra vez ese coraje, que me solte de su agarre

-Pronto.- Le cuestione.- Como hace meses que me dejaste sola.- y que quieres que haga yo.- Lo empuje.- Que sea la otra, mientras todo el mundo dice que tienes una prometida, que hagamos el amor, mientras duermes con ella tambien.- Otro empujon.- Quieres que llore por ti, que espere por ti, que deje aun lado mi dignidad.- Le pegue, una, dos veces, y aunque sabia que el no sentía gran cosa, pues mi fuerza no se comparaba a la de el, no me importo, tenia que saber, como me dolia todo eso

Me abrazo fuertemente y empeze a llorar.- Solo te Amo a ti Sakura.- Lloraba cada vez mas, nos fuimos cayendo.

No supe bien cuanto estuvimos ahí sentados en el piso, el me abrazaba de una manera de protección mientras me peinaba mis cabellos con su mano

- Se que te costara creer esto.- Deje que continuara hablando.- pero estoy haciendo todo para que ese compromiso se anule, pero no es tan fácil como yo creía.- con su mano provoco que mi cara girara para verlo a el

-No voy a casarme, a menos que sea contigo.- Me beso la frente y yo cerre los ojos.- He de pelear con todo el clan Lee, si es necesario

- ¿Me crees, verdad?.- Esperaba mi respuesta

Puse una mano en su mejilla, y lo acerque para poder besarlo.- Te creo.- Y sentí su abrazo mas fuerte, lo separe un poco, tenia que ser fuerte para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El solo me veía, con ese amor, que decía tenerme, y que yo le agradecía

Coloque mi frente junto a la suya- Pero lo nuestro termino Shaoran

...

...

...

* * *

Notas Depresivas:

Bueno un poco tarde ¿no?... en fin como lo prometi ya salio Shaoran, y ya lo tendremos mas adelante jejejeje, ya veremos que sucede despues del corton que le dio Sakura, creo que era justo y necesario ¬¬ (^^')...

Hoy seguire con la escritura de este fic, por que ando inspirada (aunque es algo raro, con lo depresiva que estoy)...espero subir pronto el prox capitulo =)

Saludos muchachas, gracias por sus mensajes y por aun seguir con esta historia y las demas de mi autoria ^^

Muack =)*


	8. Capitulo VIII

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de la niña inadaptada

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

...

...

...

Habia pasado ya mas de una semana en la cual yo Sakura, había tomado la decisión de terminar con Shaoran. Tenia que hacerlo, por que aunque lo amara con todo mi ser, no era justo para mi, seguir en esta situación.

-Sakura.- Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi asistente y suspire

Traia otro ramo de flores, sabia perfectamente de quien eran, note cuando las colocaba con otro ramo, que estaba en uno de mis muebles

-Se nota que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.- Escuche su voz entusiasmada

Yo solo le sonreí, si ella supiera todo lo que he vivido, y por que realmente son las flores que el me mandaba

Tome mi celular, y vi su numero, quería marcarle, escuchar de nuevo su voz, quería tenerlo a el, debía ser fuerte, ¿cierto?, el tenia que arreglar su situación antes de que tuviéramos algo

**Flashback**

Me levante y note su mirada atónita, me detestaba por hacerlo sufrir, entonces el me tomo de nueva cuenta y me abrazo, estaba temblando

-No por favor, no lo hagas.- Su voz era de suplica y me partia el corazón

-Creo que haras todo lo que este en ti, para que tu compromiso se anule, y tu y yo podamos estar juntos como hace años.- Tome su rostro.- pero tambien debes comprenderme Shaoran.-Le sonreí dulcemente

- ¿Me esperaras?.- Fue su pregunta y mis manos dejaron su cara

- Ya lo hice por meses.- Nuestras miradas se enlazaron

Y nos besamos, los dos sabíamos que esto era el fin, lo que no estábamos seguros si era para siempre o no

**Fin FB**

Tome mis cosas y le dije a mi asistente que ya no regresaría a la oficina si no, hasta mañana. Necesitaba alejarme, ver las flores que adornaba mi sitio de trabajo, solo me afectaba, ya que el solo hecho de verlas, me recordaba cada momento a Shaoran

Estuve caminando un par de minutos, hasta que llegue a una tienda de joyería, entre a curiosear.

Habia collares, pulseras, de oro, de plata, cada forma, era simplemente hermoso

-Quiere que le muestre algo, señorita.- Vi al vendedor sonriéndome amablemente y yo devolví tal gesto

-solo estoy viendo, gracias.- Se inclino un poco y se retiro

Seguia mirando, hasta que me tope, en los anillos de compromiso, sentí una opresión en el pecho

**FlashBack**

-Abre los ojos- Escuche que me decía Shaoran, y al hacerlo, note que tenia un pequeña caja enfrente de mi que sostenía con sus manos

La tome, y vi su cara sonriente-Gracias- Lo bese y el correspondió

Adentro estaba unas llaves, escuche como reia ante mi cara de interrogación

-Son de mi departamento.- Digiri mi mirada hacia el, su sonrisa se agrandaba

-Se que debía ser un anillo, pero….- No deje que terminara, por que ya estaba encima de el, besándolo

**Fin del FB**

Senti un pequeño golpe en mi brazo.- Perdone.- Vi que a mi lado estaba un chica.-Descuida.- Y me aparte un poquito, ya que note que estaba muy interesada viendo los anillos de matrimonios

Me le quede viendo un rato, se veía increíblemente feliz.- ¿Cuándo te casas?.-Dije sin mas

-Discúlpame.- Ya que vi su cara sorprendida.- No quise ser chismosa.- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Se nota mucho verdad.- Sabia a lo que se refería, rei.- solo un poco

-Si todo sigue asi de bien, yo creo que dentro de dos semanas.- Se escuchaba completamente segura

-Woow, muy pronto.- Asintió con la cabeza.- Soy Sakura.- Y le estreche la mano.- Azura.- Dijo ella, mientras tomaba mi mano

-Señorita.- Las dos volteamos a ver al vendedor.- estos son los anillos que me encargo

Vi que tomaba la caja, y me mostro, los anillos de matrimonio

- ¿Qué te parecen, Sakura?.- Me dio la caja para verlos mas de cerca

-Son realmente bellos.- y en verdad lo eran

-Deben serlos, después del dinero que costo.- Senti un poco de presunción en esa frase.- Mi prometido pegara el grito en el cielo, cuando sepa lo que me gaste en ellos, pero es nuestra boda, solo debe haber lo mejor.-Le sonríe cortésmente, nunca me había gustado que la gente hablara de esa forma

-Aunque no debo preocuparme sabes.- ¿no?.- fue lo que dije y ella movio su cabeza en forma de negación

-Mi prometido es millonario.- Pense que era mas noble Azura, pero que rápido cae un hablador, ¿cierto?

-Felicidades.- No sabia que más decirle

- Oh si, tener como prometido al descendiente Lee, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.- Trague en seco

Habia dicho Lee, no sabia exactamente que tan común podía ser ese apellido, por que solo lo tenia grabado por alguien

-¿Lee?.- Pregunte

Me sonrio.- Es una de las personas mas ricas de toda china, me casare con Shaoran Lee.-. Respiraba agitadamente, entonces si era el, mi Shaoran

-Sakura estas bien.-Trate de sonreírle.- Si, es que, yo….- no sabia que decirle, estaba frente a la que seria la esposa de Shaoran, enfrente de la que se casaria con el dentro de dos semanas

Le entregue los anillos.- Tengo que irme.- Su mirada seguía extrañada, Sali del local, y respiraba agitadamente

Camine un par de pasos-No puede ser.- Me decía, sentía que estaba por desmayarme, pero unos brazos me sujetaron

-¿Sakura?.-Era su voz, era el

Mierda, tenia que aparecer en estos momentos.- ¿Qué tienes?.- Estaba preocupado, negué con la cabeza y me solte de el. Camine un poco mas, pero el me siguió.- Te llevo a tu casa, no te vez bien.- Se puso delante de mi

Lo vi, por dios, añoraba besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor, como todas las noches que estuvimos juntos

Trate de no llorar.- Tu prometida te esta esperando.- Sus ojos exclamaban sorpresa, y sonreí sarcásticamente- En la joyería, por eso estas aquí verdad.- Seguia callado

-Puedo irme sola, gracias.- Y pase a su lado, ahogándome en ese miserable dolor

No supe bien, cuantas cuadras había pasado ya, pero decidi sentarme en una pequeña banca quedaba enfrente de un hotel, mi mente seguía recordando a la prometida de Shaoran, era realmente bonita

Senti como mis mejillas se impregnaban con mis lagrimas.- Dos semanas.- Me dije.- solo dos semanas y estaras casado.- Seguia procesando en mi cabeza lo que me comento Azura, dos semanas era tan poco, y aun el seguía mandándome flores

De nueva cuenta me mordí el labio, mis manos sudaban frio, no quería gritar, trato de ser fuerte, por mi bien, pero mierda, esto estaba peor, por que en dos semanas el ya no seria mio

Vi unos zapatos bien lustrados a mi lado, y subi mi mirada, ahí estaba el, como siempre, su cabello revuelto, sus labios incitándome a besarlos, su mirada impacible, su ojos ambar

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le dije con reproche, que no ve, que para mi todo esto era una tortura

- Sakura.- su voz era firme.- No me voy a casar.- rei con amargura.- Eso no fue lo que me dijo ella.- el sabia exactamente a lo que me refería

- si he de decir que no ese mismo dia lo hare, maldita sea.- Estaba enojado.- Estoy tratando de que ella tampoco sea el hazme reir, pero no la amo, y no me casare, a menos que sea contigo, entiéndelo

Tomo mi mano y beso mi palma, se acerco mas a mi, y me beso cerca de los labios, yo cerre los ojos, otra vez sentí el contacto de sus labios pero en mi mejilla, lamio mis lagrimas- Bonita, Te amo.- Y le sonreí con todo mi ser

-Mirame.- Y asi lo hice.- En verdad , estoy luchando por los dos

-Entiendo tambien tu postura, y aunque me mata el saber que no estamos juntos, que puedo perderte por toda esta mierda que me esta envolviendo, confio en que saldremos de esto, y podremos ser felices como antes.-Mi corazón estaba palpitando mucho mas.- Permíteme llevarte a tu casa.- Y los dos nos levantamos, me abrió la puerta de su coche, mi mirada se dirigió hacia el hotel y luego a el

Estaba segura que el me había entendido por completo.- ¿segura?.- Y asentí

Tomo mi mano, y mientras cruzábamos la calle, mande todo a la mierda, mi promesa de no estar con el, por que me era inevitable no amarlo, y por que si había soportado tantos meses, podría hacerlo dos semanas, y con la seguridad de que el haría cualquier cosa por no casarse.

* * *

Notas Extras:

Tardé(?)... sorry, muchas cosas de la universidad y el novio roba tiempo hahaha ... =)

Bueno que les parecio este capitulo (?)... es inevitable no sucumbir ante Shaoran, hahahaha por mas fuerza que se tenga, ademas no se va a casar (?)...

En teoria (segun mi cabeza), ya no faltan muchos cap. entre tres y cuatro nada mas, pero ya veremos como nos trata estos meses, ^^'

Agradesco sus lindos mensajes =) a todas ustedes sobre esta historia, y sobre las demas que tengo, que no mms pinche jodan, aun hay chavas que las ponen como favoritos y yo me quedo con cara de =O... de verdad GRACIAS =)

Cortando el rollo... nos leemos despues (?)...

Peace ;)...


	9. Capitulo IX

Ya sabemos no?

Personajes (en su mayoria) son de Clamp

Historia (100%) mia

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

Con esa seguridad me adentre en la habitación que hace un par de minutos había pagado Shaoran, para demostrarnos todo nuestro amor

…

….

…..

**Flashback**

Besaba y lamia mi cuello, mientras yo solo reía, me quitaba la blusa, mientras no perdía oportunidad de tocar mis pechos

-Te acuerdas esa fiesta Sakura.-Su voz tan sexy

-Cual de todas, lobito.- Me ronroneo y me mordí el labio

-En la que.-Un beso en mejilla, mientras me llevaba a la cama.-estabas a punto de besar a una chica.- Reímos los dos

-Ese día, supe lo posesivo que era contigo.- ¿Así?-Dije y el movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.-Por que mierda, que chico a esa edad no le gusta ver a dos chicas besándose estando ebrias, eso excita a cualquier sabes

-Excepto a ti, por lo que veo.- Comente con sarcasmo, mientras el me ayudaba a quitarme el pantalón y quedando completamente en ropa interior y a su merced

-Eres solo mía.- Y sus ojos capturaron cada parte de mi cuerpo, devorándolo con la mirada

-Solo tuya.- confirme lo dicho por el

Se coloco encima de mí, sin hacer mucha presión para no lastimarme, beso cada uno de mis senos, mientras yo con mis manos jugaba con sus cabellos

Un gemido salió de mi, ya que su mano hizo presión en mi intimidad- Tan mía.- Se dijo a si mismo

Y seguía dándome ese placer como tortura.- Joder, me vas a matar, carajo.- Y su risa salió a flote

-Extrañaba lo cursi que puedes ser al hablar.- Mire sus ojos.- Vete a la mierda.- Y ahora su sonrisa apareció y me beso frenéticamente

Nos separamos un poco, para que así el pudiera quitarse sus ropas, así como yo mi ropa intima, y quedar expuestos

Estaba sentado, y con sumo cuidado me fui colocando arriba de el

Nos sonreímos, y ese baile tan mágico llego de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, tantas, tantas veces, en las que me penetraba era tan única y perfecto. Amaba cada movimiento, cada embestida, amaba hacer todo con el.

Tan perdida estaba que no me di cuenta, cuando yo estaba completamente acostada y el arriba de mi, puso una d mis piernas por su hombro, para que así nuestro contacto fuera mas profundo e intenso

Estaba agitándose, eso solo significaba que llegaría al orgasmo, por lo que, coloque mis piernas en su cintura y lo abrace

Dijo mi nombre y lo sentí, cada salida, cada entrada

**Fin de FB**

Abrí los ojos, y note que el estaba viéndome también estaba acostado

-En que soñabas.- Su pregunta tenia ese tono de alegría, el sabia perfectamente lo que estaba soñando

Shaoran y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma cama que hace un par de horas, habíamos compartido para demostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos

Roso mi mejilla con sus dedos, le sonreí como gratitud, pero también me hizo pensar en lo mal que había actuado.- Todo se salió de control.- Dije pesadamente.- No pude alejarme de ti, aunque lo intente.- Se acerco mas a mi

-Tu y yo, nacimos para complementarnos, bonita.- Lo escuchaba atenta.- Ahora y siempre.- Beso mi frente

-Sabes que lo necesito.- Y comprendía exactamente a que me refería, fueron meses de ocultarme las cosas, este era el momento de saberlo

Y empezó.- Azura Keery, es la hija de uno de los empresarios mas grandes que tiene relación la empresa Lee, hizo negocios con nuestra familia desde hace años.- Asentí.- Ellos también vienen de clanes muy antiguos.

Lo interrumpí.- Pero eso ya paso hace mucho, como pueden aun creer sobre los matrimonios arreglados.- Cuestione

- Su padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos, así como los míos, han vivido con casamientos ya impuestos, en los cuales la mayoría han funcionado, por lo que lo dejaron como una tradición irrevocable.- Mordí mi labio, pensando, pero entonces sentí como el me apartaba para no lastimarme

- Cuantas veces te he dicho, que solo vas a joder tu hermoso labio.- Y me encogí un poco, como si su papá le haya dicho a su niña pequeña que era incorrecto lo que hacia

-Por eso es que, no me a sido fácil, anular este compromiso, y bueno Azura, esta feliz con ese casi matrimonio.- Le hice un mohín de disgusto

Azura es en verdad hermosa, y se notaba que era simpática, pero también se veía que era una petulante, niña caprichosa

- Le gustas.- Era afirmación de mi parte, y el lo sabia por lo que no me contesto

-Tu y ella.- No quería saber, pero tenia, mi corazón latía con nerviosismo.- Tu y ella. .-repetí

-No, Sakura.- Y lo vi, tenia que asegurarme completamente.- No.- Y mi alma regreso

Le sonreí, y me beso.- Como podría hacerte algo así Sakura, además, ella no me interesa como mujer en lo absoluto

- He hablado con mis hermanas al igual que con mi madre.- ¿Qué te han dicho?- Le pregunte.-

-Mis hermanas me apoyan, para que este contigo, dicen que gracias a ti, me he vuelto un poco mas alegre y menos serio.- Reí.- ¿tu, serio, para nada?- Le dije.- ¿Y tu mamá'?.- Ella pues digamos que solo dijo que no y que tengo que casarme, por el bien de nuestra familia y empresa

-Tan malo seria.- Pregunte nerviosa

-Seria grave.- Esta vez me abrazo, sabia que me estaba poniendo mal.- Pero se que podremos hacerle frente, la empresa que tenemos es solida y confió en cada uno de los empleados como socios que estamos involucrados en ella

-¿Qué harás en estas dos semanas?- El silencio reino la habitación

- Shaoran.- Dirijo mi mirada a el, tenia sus ojos cerrados

-Hablare con Azura, le aclarare todo, y confió que esa niña mimada por una vez en su vida haga algo bien, y si no, joder Sakura, diré que no, aun que me destierren del clan, de la empresa, de todo, solo eres tu para mi.-

-Te amo.- Le dije

- Yo también.- Y nos besamos

….

…

…

Había pasado ya una semana ya desde el encuentro con Shaoran en el hotel y me había explicado sobre azura y su próximo matrimonio, cada noche íbamos a ese hotel, para platicar, para amarnos

-Ey- Escuche que me hablaban y note que Tomoyo había llegado a nuestro encentro, tenia que desahogarme

-Estabas en las nubes- Le sonríe a modo de disculpa- ¿Shaoran?- Y asentí- cuando no es el.- Dije amargamente

-Tu sabes que lo adoro, pero carajo, ve como estas.- No supe que decirle.- Dijo que hablaría con su "prometida" y no ha hecho nada aun.- Notaba su tono molesto

-Lo amo Tomoyo.- Mi amiga me tomo de las manos

-Lo se Sakurita, pero me duele verte así.- Sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

-¿Cómo vas con Eriol?- decidi cambiar de conversación, escuche un suspiro proveniente de ella

- Aun no lo haz perdonado.- Le pregunte, y ella movió la cabeza como signo que si lo había hecho

-¿Entonces?- Cuestione, puesto que no la veía contenta como siempre que hablaba de el

-Después de ese día, hemos estado un poco distantes, tal vez sea, que aun me duele que me haya ocultado así, y no se, me entra una paranoia horrible, pensando que mas me puede no decir.- Acaricie la mejilla de Tomoyo y me sonrió

- No dudes.- Vi sus ojos amatistas.- El te ama

-Pero.- "La interrumpí.- No hay Tomoyo, con ustedes no

-Gracias Sakura.- Le guiñe el ojo.-

-Solo falta unos días, y esto acabara, y el y yo podremos volver a estar juntos sin ocultarnos.- dije mas para mi que para ella

-Mas le vale.- Sentencio.- Por que si no lo dejo sin hombría.- Y reímos

…..

…..

….

Había decidido darle una sorpresa a Shaoran, por lo que lo esperaría en su departamento, (yo aun vivía con Touya), y podríamos estar toda la noche juntos.

Me coloque una de sus camisas y la olí, como amaba su olor, era tan mágico y existente

Me veía en el espejo mientras me peinaba, escuche en ese instante como abría la puerta, decidí esconderme para darle un pequeño susto

- Gracias Mi amor.- Era la había dicho una chica, mi cara se transformo en sorpresa

-Siéntate Azura.- "Shaoran", me dije a mi misma reconociendo su voz

Agudice mi oído lo mejor que para poder escuchar todo

-Ya se para que me trajiste aquí, mi amor.- Otra vez ese apodo, no me gustaba como lo decía era tan intimo-No, no lo sabes.- Escuche que le decía Shaoran, mis manos empezaban a sudar

-Azura te estimo.- Hubo una pequeña pausa.- Pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas.- Me mordí el labio.- No puedo casarme contigo.- Azura seguía sin hablar.- Y necesito que me ayudes a que esta boda sea cancelada antes de la fecha

Todo quedo en silencio

-¿Azura?- Dijo Shaoran.- ¿Azura?- Volvio a repetir

Y escuche un sollozo.- Tranquila por favor.- Abrí un poco la puerta para tratar de verlos

Shaoran estaba de espalda a mí y cubría casi todo el cuerpo de su "prometida"

-No.- Abrí mis ojos, había dicho ella que no

-Nos vamos a casar y seremos felices.- Su voz sonaba a un capricho

-Azura nunca seremos felices por que no nos amamos.- Y ella lo abrazo.- Yo te amo.- Le decía a Shaoran.- Con mi amor basta para los dos, para este matrimonio

Note como empezaba a llorar, si bien, no me agradaba Azura, por ser frívola, era un ser humano que amaba a alguien, y ese alguien no la correspondía

Vi entonces que Shaoran delicadamente la quita del agarre que tenia con ella. Estaba serio.- Diré que no en el altar si es necesario.- El rostro de Azura cambio a miedo

-No serias capaz.-Le dijo.- Si es la única opción así será.- Y ese fue el punto para que ella se descontrolara

Grito. Tiro todo lo que encontraba a su paso.- No lo harás.- Le decía y simplemente no lo vi venir, ella se abalanzo hacia la habitación de Shaoran, donde yo estaba escondiéndome

Abrió la puerta y yo solo di un par de pasos atrás, su mirada era de asombro

-¿Sakura?- Entre en pánico, me recordaba

-Eres tu.- Ahora me mirada con odio.- Por ti, maldita perra, el no quiere casarse conmigo.- Azura rápidamente me empujo, trato de golpearme pero tampoco lo permitirá si bien es cierto, tampoco lucharía, no era el caso y no era de esas personas

- Deja Azura.- Vi como Shaoran se metía entre las dos

- Te vas arrepentir.- Me vio.- Los dos.- Esta vez sus ojos fueron directo a Shaoran

Se soltó del brazo de Shaoran y da pasos directo hacia la salida del departamento. El silencio se hizo presente. No podía hablarle, estaba cohibida

Solo sentí como el me abrazaba y yo le correspondía

…..

…

…

Eran las dos la madrugada y aun no podía concebir el sueño, a mi lado estaba Shaoran, no habíamos hecho nada, tan solo abrazarnos y apoyarnos

Ahora que pasaría, esa era la mas grande duda, no tenia miedo, pues el estaba conmigo, pero eso no quitaba los nervios que me carcomían

**Flashback**

-Shaaa Shaoran, despertaras a los vecinos.- Le decía mientras veía como el trata de abrir la puerta del departamento

Habíamos apenas salido de una las tantas alocadas fiestas de Tomoyo y Eriol, era obvio que estábamos borrachos.

-Joder Sakura, no veo nada.- Me dijo mi novio.- Pues claro que no tonto, esta todo a oscuras.- Debo añadir que era ya era muy tarde

Después de un par de golpes recibidos por la mesa y la pared, llegamos a la habitación y prendí la lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama

En eso sentí los brazo de Shaoran alrededor mío, sonreí

Aparto mi cabello a un lado, para poder besar mi cuello, oía su respiración, sentía su excitación

-Nunca me cansare de hacerlo contigo.- Reímos

- Mas te vale.- Gire para verlo directo a los ojos, y poder profundizar nuestro beso, nuestro todo.

**Fin FB**

- Por que nada puede ser como antes.- Me dije

- Pronto encontraremos esa luz.- Escuche que me susurraba Shaoran

Mi sonrisa era triste.- Por que, éramos felices.- De verdad e estaba cansando

- Lo seremos.- Me aseguraba mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte- No volveré a fallarte

-Me lo prometes.- Solloce y esta vez lo mire directo a sus ojos

- Te lo prometo.- Y nos fundimos en un beso

Y aunque le correspondí, aun tenia mis dudas en como terminaría todo, pero joder, este amor era lo mas maravilloso que he sentido, y no me lo arrebatarían.

…...

...

...

* * *

Notas Pasadas:

Perdón :S ...ahora tarde :S ... y es que tengo cosas... ya saben lo tipico de una estudiante-trabajadora xD...

Espero que aun disfruten la historia como este capitulo, que bueno pufff paso de todo casi casi ^^'

Andare esta semana peor xD, examenes, fotos, graduacion ( de mi novio, Diseñador Grafico jujuju (= ), proyecto, entonces no les dire en que momento subire otro capitulo, pero eso si ya avance con la historia, felicitenme (ay ajá)...pero espero aun asi no tardar (se lo castroso que es eso)

Cualquier cosita xD ya saben en mi perfil estan unas paginas mias (?), donde pueden agregarme y estas mas en contacto :D

Saludos puesshhh y lindo fin de semana , como comienzo de la otra (?)...

Peace ;)

P.D: Eyy este capitulo estuvo mas largo, como recompensa de lo tardio que fue el esperar (?)...

….

….


	10. Capitulo X

Personajes de clamp (menos Azura)

Historia mia

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

...

...

Al dia siguiente había quedado con Shaoran en que pasaría a la casa por mi, y asi dirigirnos a su departamento. Claro que el primero tenia que hablar con Azura. Escuche el timbre sonar, corrí contenta para recibirlo

Pero mi sonrisa se esfumo, no era Shaoran. La persona que estaba delante de mi era una señora, debo agregar que realmente hermosa

-¿Diga?.- Fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar

-Ieran Lee.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, era la madre de Shaoran

-Me dejara pasa, Srita, Kinomoto.- Mierda que pasaba aquí, Le di el paso

Ahora mas que nunca estaba nerviosa, tenia que hablarle a Shaoran.- Vine directamente de china, para hablar rápido y directo con usted y sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero Srita Kinomoto.- La segui a la sala, nos sentamos

- Su hijo me ama a mi, señora.- Le dije con carácter, ella no me haría cambiar de decisión, nunca

- Lo se.- Vi su rostro, aun estaba pasible.- Pero no con eso significa que deshonrara a la familia, casándose con alguien de tu nivel

- ¿Mi nivel?.- Le cuestioné

- El clan Lee, no es un juego, Srita, Kinomoto, habrá severas repercusiones si mi hijo no hace lo que el concilio y yo decimos para el futuro de todo el clan así como las empresas

-No pueden atarlo a un matrimonio sin amor.- Le dije tratando de no reventar por el enojo que me estaba consumiendo.- Es su madre, debería querer la felicidad de el ante todo

Escuche su risa sarcástica.- Yo no me case enamorada, y aun así, viví años de completa felicidad junto al padre de Shaoran, la convivencia puede lograr eso.- Como me podía decir eso, me sentía mal, quería correrla de mi casa.- El podrá ser feliz, solo que es un muchacho que esta encaprichado con una japonesa

- Nos amamos.- Aun me contenía, apreté mis puños

-Sakura.- Era la primera vez que me hablaba por mi nombre.- La familia de Azura es muy poderosa, si ellos nos quitan los arreglos hechos sabe cuanta gente se quedara sin empleos

-¿Qué?, ¿Eso no tiene nada que ver?.- Le cuestione

-Es a lo que me refería, no sabes nada de todo lo que implica este matrimonio.- Trague en seco.- Esto no solo se arreglo para arruinar según tu la felicidad de mi hijo, todos vimos el bien que le hace a nuestra gente

No sabia que decirle.- Azura es bonita, es cierto es caprichosa también, pero podrá hacer feliz a mi hijo, ella tambien lo ama

Empecé a llorar.- Tu en cambio.- Me miro de arriba abajo, y se levanto sin mas que decir del sillón

-Espero que con esto hayas entendido por que no quiero que estés a lado de mi hijo.- No la segui, simplemente no podía. Escuche la puerta cerrarse

Mis sollozos eran mas fuertes.- En cambio, yo solo soy una simple japonesa.- Me dije

Solo pasaron un par de minutos estaba segura, cuando el timbre de mi puerta volvió a sonar, estaba recostada en el sillón, no quería ver a nadie, pero era persistente

Me frote los ojos, tratando de que se me quitara las lagrimas que aun tenia, respire profundamente y abri

Ahí estaba el, mi amor, mi ilusión, y tambien mi dolor en estos momentos, por que la vida me jode tanto

-¿Qué paso bonita?.- Me hablo preocupado, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación

Me sente en mi cama, no sabia como explicarle que su madre acababa de llegar y me había dicho todo los por menores de que tan importante era su matrimonio

- ¿Qué tienes?.- Vi sus ojos ámbar, se me acerco, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Por favor dime.- su voz era a suplica

-Tu madre, estuvo aquí.- Me mordí el labio

….

…..

…

**FlashBack**

Estábamos los cuatro en el departamento de Shaoran, habíamos decidido Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo, no ir a ninguna fiesta, solo nosotros, en nuestra pequeña reunión, reíamos sin parar, estábamos ya pasados un poco de copa, asi como habíamos fumado un par de porros

-Jajaja, siempre le dice monstruo.- Hice un mohín para que supiera Tomoyo lo molesto que era

Senti que Shaoran me besaba fuertemente en mi mejilla, y después colocaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-Eres un monstruo adorable Sakura.- Me dijo, y le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- Serás idiota Shaoran.- Y los cuatro volvimos a reir.- Y a ti Eriol, como te decían de pequeño.- Ahora nuestras miradas estaban fijas en el ingles

-Mmm me decían que era la reencarnación de clow.- Y el empezó a atacarse de risa

- Eso no es un apodo cariñoso.- Dijo Tomoyo.- Asi es.- Afirme

- En realidad, mi familia no es propia de decirle palabras dulces, como la de Shaoran.- Y mi mirada fue directa a mi novio

-¿Enserio?.- Quito su brazo de mi, y su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre, era mas bien una mueca tratando de serlo.- Por lo menos tu mamá debe decirte cosas lindas cuando eras de pequeño, en las fotos te ves adorable.- Esperaba su respuesta

- La señora Hielo.- Dijo Eriol.- Ella cariñosa con Shaoran.- Rio

- Cállate estúpido inglesito.- Y otra vez note como fruncía su ceño todo molesto

**Fin de FB**

Después de eso supe que Shaoran simplemente no tenia una buena relación con su madre. Y ahora que yo había tenia la presencia de ella en mi casa, entendía ese apodo dado por Eriol, era tan tajante, sin importar los sentimientos de la persona con la cual estaba

- ¿Qué te dijo Sakura?.- Escuche la pregunta ella por Shaoran

- Tu que crees.- Le dije un poco molesta

Estábamos en completo silencio, ahora que mierda, y va a pasar, tenia dolor de cabeza, ya me estaba hartando de toda esta jodida situación.

Una parte de mi decía que siguiera con el, no faltaba mucho, para que estuviéramos juntos, como debía ser, pero otra parte de mi, recordaba lo sucedido con Ieran Lee,

- Shaoran.- Le hable.- Que pasara con la gente que se quede sin trabajos, si ese matrimonio no se cumple.- Vi sus ojos, estaba nervioso

- No lo se.- Fue su respuesta

Y sonreí amargamente.- Dime por favor que no es mucha gente.- Y otra vez el silencio se apodero de mi habitación

**FlashBack**

Estaba afuera de la facultad, esperando a Shaoran

- Quiere una flor, señorita.- Volteé hacia el lado donde alguien me había hablado

Vi a una señora mayor, junto a su lado una niña de no más de 10 años, que estaban cargando un cesto con diferentes flores

- Quisiera, pero no tengo nada de efectivo.- Me sonroje, de verdad quería ayudarlas

Note un poco de tristeza en el rostro de la pequeña.- Descuide señorita, yo lo entiendo.- Me hablo la señora dulcemente

Me mordí el labio.- Deja de hacer eso.- escuche a Shaoran, el había llegado y estaba a un lado mio.- Perdón.- Me sonroje

- Deme todas las flores.- Dijo Shaoran, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y el lo noto.- O no las quieres Sakura.- Asenti inmediatamente

Shaoran saco varios billetes de su cartera, entregándoselo a la señora, la niña, se veía completamente feliz.- Gracias joven.- Fue lo único que dijo y las dos se marcharon

-Gracias.- Le dije y el beso mi frente

-Es un trabajo humilde.- Me hablo.- Lo se, solo que, no deberían, sabes.- Queria tratar de explicarle que mi pensamiento era a la falta de oportunidades que dan lugares a veces solo por el hecho de no tener la "educación necesaria", y les cierran las puertas sin ningún chance de superación

-Aun siendo gente extraña, piensas en ellos.- Mis mejillas estaban otra vez de un color rojo era seguro

**Fin FB**

-Yo se que lo nuestro no es ningún caprichoso.- Respire pesadamente.- Yo se que me amas.- No podía verlo.- Y tu sabes que te amo.- Contuve las lagrimas.- Y se que lo intentamos.- Pero no quiero perjudicar a cientos de personas, no puedo, carajo, no.- Lo dije con impotencia

El se estaba acercandose a mi.- No.- Le dije fuerte.- Detente.- Aun no lo veía.- Necesito que me dejes ahora, por que si no, volveré a sufrir por estoy y a creerme como una persona vil y egoísta

Realmente no sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero era lo mas sensato que podía hacer

Escuche cerrar la puerta de mi habitación

Y con eso ultimo supe que todo había acabado

….

….

* * *

Notas Poco sobresalientes:

Si es muy corto, si es de mucha weba, y si ya falta poco ^^' ... en fin aun no los dejan ser felices (jajajaj bueno yo aun no los dejo) pero vale vale solo quedan un par de dias para la boda, por consiguiente falta casi nada, aunque el detalle aqui es que, despues de esto, no tengo nada escrito y hay otro problema, mi inspiracion se fue más a otra historia que estoy escribiendo x) ... pero espero aun asi poder en esta semana escribir algo pero no lo dejare incloncluso eso jamas :D

Bueno gracias por aun leer esta historia (si es que la leen), gracias por los comentarios (si es que los dejan) y gracias =)

Me autoregale este capitulo, por que mañana es mi cumpleaños =O ... pero shhhhh =)

Peace :D


	11. Capitulo XI

Lo que ya se sabe y aun asi debe ser escrito

Personajes de clampl

Historia mia

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**...**

**...**

_Lunes_

Era la cuenta regresiva al matrimonio de Shaoran, el se casaría y lo nuestro seria nada mas un recuerdo

Trataba de no pensar, de no sentir, pero diablos todo era mas fuerte

**FlashBack**

Lloraba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, Tomoyo estaba acurrucada conmigo, dejándome vaciar todo el dolor

-Por que no puedo ser feliz como tu y Eriol.-

Y claro que lo sabia yo no era digna para Shaoran, eso me lo había aclarado perfectamente su madre

**Fin FB**

Caminaba sin ningún rumbo, tratando de que mi mente y mi corazón pudieran olvidar que en un par de días, el amor de mi vida se casaba con alguien mas que no fuera yo

Pero era como si el destino quisiera joderme la vida, todo lo que veía me recordaba a el, por dios, es que yo era tan patética

Me senté en el pasto del parque pingüino, y empecé a cortar un poco de césped

-quiero olvidarte, quiero arrancarte de mi corazón.- Lloraba frustrada, y mi voz era un susurro que solo yo escuchaba.- Quiero que estés comigo siempre, como lo prometiste.- hipé, por que sabia que lo que pedía era casi imposible, no dejaría que toda esa gente se quedara sin trabajo, sin un hogar

_Martes_

-Ay Sakurita.- Me compadecía Tomoyo, ella me había acompañado todo este tiempo

**Flashback**

Después de que había salido del parque un poco noche, vi un bar, y decidi entrar, era un karaoke, había bastante gente en el recinto, por lo que me fui directo a la barra, y pedi todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiera ingerir

No se exactamente cuantas horas habría pasado, pero empecé a sentirme muy mal, y con la poca cordura que me quedaba le envie un mensaje a Tomoyo, pidiéndole que me fuera a buscar

…

….

-Eriol, aquí esta.- Escuche cuando, mi prima me tomaba de la cintura, no podía ponerme de pie

-Yo la cargo.- ahora era Eriol, el que me hablaba, y sus brazos me sujetaron

**Fin del FB**

Si y ahora pagaba la consecuencia de todo ese alcohol, estaba en el baño por tercera ocasión vomitando, mientras Tomoyo, me sujetaba el cabello

-¿ya estas un poco mejor?.- Me preguntaba preocupada, yo asentí débilmente

Me tomo de mi mano, y me llevo a mi cama, me arropo como una madre lo hace a su hija pequeña

-Perdóname Tommy.- Dije con voz baja, pero ella negó

Me acaricio la mejilla y me sonrio dulcemente, aunque note como se controlaba para no llorar.- estaré aquí con Eriol, tu descansa, por favor

Después de eso, sentí como mis parpados caian, sin poder evitar dormir, y soñar con Shaoran

_Miércoles_

Había accedido a salir con Tomoyo y con Eriol, que mas podía hacer, mi vida ya era un completo desastre, y sabia que lo único que mis amigos trataban era de poder ayudarme a olvidar a Shaoran, o por lo menos no pensar en que el fin de semana se casaría

Los vi bailando, maldita sea, por que ponen una canción lenta, una canción romántica, por que precisamente ponen esa canción

**Flashback**

Entramos con sumo cuidado a mi casa, Shaoran y yo, habíamos ingerido todo lo que Eriol nos ponía en nuestras manos, en su dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños, que para mi eso era mas bien una orgia de jóvenes, me rei, ante eso, bueno la verdad es que asi eran sus cumpleaños

-Auch.- escuche el quejido de Shaoran, se había golpeado, con un escalón de mi escalera, y lo vi caerse, me rei, como loca, para luego callarme , puesto que estaba mi papá y Touya

Espere un par de segundos y nadie salía de su habitación, Shaoran y yo nos miramos extrañados, asi que, a paso lento, nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi hermano como de mi padre, y nadie estaba

Sin esperar mas, Shaoran me tomo, de la cintura, colocándome entre la pared y el, y vi su sonrisa maliciosa tan perfecta, no pude resistirme mas y lo bese

-Dios me quiere sabes.- Me hablo mientras su lengua también recorría mi cuello y me hizo reir.-. Ya que, puedo tenerte aquí toda la noche, sin tener que preocuparme por el odioso de tu hermano.- Alce mi ceja, viéndolo.- Y como sabes que no va a regresar en toda la noche.- No se, es un presentimiento.- Me guiño el ojo, y de nueva cuenta, me beso con esa locura, esa pasión, ese deseo que solo nosotros teníamos

Con dificultad entramos a mi habitación, esta ya casi desnuda como el, con uno que otro tropezón me acerque al estéreo, y puse el ultimo disco que tenia, el sonido de era completamente armonioso, cerre los ojos y sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome

-Es perfecta sabes.- Le dije, mientras nos mecíamos al compas de la música

-No.- Y yo me extrañe ante su respuesta.- Pero tu si lo eres.- Y me sonroje, tal vez era el efecto de el alcohol, no se, muy bien, pero Shaoran me intimidaba en cualquier forma

Me di la vuelta, y asi, el con su torso desnudo, y solo tenia el pantalón, asi como yo, con la blusa abierta y sin la falda ni los tacones puestos, bailamos, como los enamorados que eramos

**Fin del FB**

Y si, era la misma canción, y si, ahora estaba de nueva cuenta llorando, por el, con fuerza, me talle mis ojos

-Deja de llorar.- Me reprimí

No se si fue valentía, estupidez, que se yo, pero de golpe me levante de mi asiento y con paso firme me dirigí a un chavo que estaba en la barra con unos amigos suyos. Me había fijado desde hace una hora que el no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando estuve frente a el, me sonrio galantemente, no me sentí para nada atraía ante eso

-¿quieres bailar?.- Pregunte sin mas, y el tomo mi mano, y me llevo al centro de la pista del antro

…

…..

…

Minutos, o tal vez horas habían pasado, no me había percatado cuanto tiempo estaba ya con ese muchacho, que ni recordaba su nombre, pero ahora el me besaba y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sin tapujo alguno, aunque aun estuviéramos bailando, o eso creo

-Vamos a mi casa.- Me susurro al oído, y yo no me negué

Con algunos aprietos, encontré la mesa, que compartía con Tomoyo, y con Eriol y ahí estaban los dos, viéndome

-Me voy.- Les dije con autoridad, mientras tomaba mi bolso

-Estas loca.- Me dijo Tomoyo, y la fulmine con la mirada.- no es acaso esto, lo que querían, que lo olvidara, pues eso hago.- Le dije con reproche

-Sakura, no te vamos a dejar, con ese tipo.- Ahora era Eriol el que hablaba

-Ya soy grandecita para tomar mis propias decisiones.- Y me di la vuelta para ver al chico con el que me iria, pero mi sorpresa fue mas grande al encontrarme con Shaoran, que me miraba de una manera que no podía comprender

-Tu también.- lo miraba molesto

-Nos vamos.- Voltee a mi lado izquierdo y ahí estaba el muchacho de la discoteca, asentí rápidamente , pero ahora una mano sujetaba mi muñeca con fuerza

-Tu no vas a ningún lado.- Me ordeno

Trate de soltarme pero me era inevitable.- Ey.- Shaoran ahora veía al chico con el que había bailado toda la noche.- Es mi novia asi que no te metas.- Su mirada era dura,y sin esperar mucho mas tiempo, el joven se había marchado

-Yo no soy tu novia.- Le hable con dolor

-No iba a permitir que te largaras con alguien, eres mia Sakura.- Me rei ante ese comentario

-No te había quedado claro, que tu y yo no íbamos a estar juntos

Lo empuje y Sali con pude del lugar, hacia mucho frio, por lo que me abrace, pero pronto empecé a temblar

-Ya se que no podemos estar juntos.- Su voz daba en mi espalda.- Pero me carcome que alguien mas te toque, que alguien mas te haga feliz y que no sea yo

-Y tu crees que yo no siento lo mismo, al sabes que pronto estarás con Azura

_Jueves_

Había llamado al trabajo, para reportarme enferma, no quería salir, mi depresión se volvia cada vez peor.

Con pesar me fui al sofá de mi casa y tome el control de la televisión, le cambiaba sin importarme que hubiera en los canales

Y ahí lo vi, una noticia del clan Lee, el periodista comentaba sobre una fusión entre la familia de Shaoran y Azura, y empezaron a pasar fotos de ellos dos

Asi como separados y juntos, mi corazón estaba destrozándose de nueva cuenta, por que mierda me pasaba esto, por que, había hecho lo correcto, ¿no?, entonces por que simplemente no me podía dejar el mundo en paz, por que tenia la manía de querer hacerme sufrir

Frustrada apague el televisor y contemple mi silueta en la pantalla, esperando que pasaran las horas y que todo esto acabara de una buena vez

_Viernes_

Ya no había marcha atrás, era oficial estaba completamente jodida, Tomoyo, dijo que pasaría por mi en dos horas, para poder salir, una noche de chicas, eso me había dicho, pero yo sabia que era solo el hecho, de que no quería dejarme sola, sabiendo, que hoy Shaoran se casaba.

Escuche el timbre sonar de mi casa, sabia que mi familia no estaba, les había pedido que me dejaran sola, puesto que no tenia humor, a regañadientes lo hicieron

Otra vez el timbre, sonaba con desespero, Sali de mi habitación, y abri la puerta, mis ojos, se abrieron con sorpresa

-Azura.- Dije con incredulidad, ahí estaba ella, pero era diferente, no la veía con ese aire de superioridad como siempre, había algo , pero no sabia que

-¿Puedo pasar?.- Me pregunto y yo simplemente me hice a un lado

-Se que es extraño, que sepa donde vives, o que venga a verte no.- Su voz era tranquila

Me sente frente a ella, estaba sus ojos cristalinos, también me percate que tenia ojeras, que había llorado al parecer

-Sobre todo por el hecho de cómo nos vimos la ultima vez.- Su mirada fue a dar directamente a la mia.- Perdóname.-

Ok ahora si sabia que este dia, este momento era una alucinación mia, pues to que nunca creí escuchar a Azura pidiéndome perdón, era algo irreal

-Entiendo que todo esto parezca extraño, ni yo misma puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo

-¿Por qué?.- fue lo único que alcance a decir

-Por que, me hizo ver lo egoísta, que he sido, y que aunque yo lo ame, el simplemente no me quiere, solo tiene ojos para ti.-Y sus lagrimas bañaron su rostro

-Yo le dije a la Señora Ieran que hablara contigo, yo pensaba que si tu simplemente desaparecías de su vida, el se fijaría en mi.- me mordí el labio.- en verdad tenia la esperanza que así fuera

Sus manos jugueteaban con fuerza.- Pero cada dia, cada minutos, lo veía peor, y odio que el sufra, por que realmente me enamore de el.- mi corazón palpitaba con desespero.- pero el tenia razón, y por eso le pedi a mi padre que cancelara la boda.-

Minutos de silencio.- Le dije, que no lo amaba, que la verdad prefería estar disfrutando mi soltería que estar con alguien tan aburrido como el.- Lloro mas

-Y el lo acepto.-Mis manos sudaban frio.- Sakura, Hazlo feliz por favor, por que juro que si no lo haces, te odiare más y seré la peor persona que pudiste haberte topado.-Me sonrió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, y asentí

La vi levantarse y se dirigió a la puerta.- Azura.- Ella me vio.- Gracias.- Fue lo único que pude decirle

-Tonta.- Fue lo ultimo que escuche de su boca y la vi irse

…

….

Estaba aun sentada, mi cuerpo simplemente no podía reaccionar, era como si fuera un sueño, del cual no quería que se desapareciera, por que si esto fuera cierto, significaría que Shaoran, no tenia ningún compromiso con nadie, no se casaria hoy en la tarde con Azura, signifificaria que el…. Que el….. y el golpe de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

-Tomoyo.- Me dije, y rápidamente fui a abrirle a mi amiga, para contarle lo sucedido

Pero mi vista fue opacada, por la persona mas importante en mi vida, por esos cabellos revoltosos, que me encantaba despeinarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, por esos brazos, que en mis locuras mordía, por esos ojos ambar, que me transportaban a un lugar de paz infinito, esos labios que cada vez que besaba, estaba feliz

-Hola.- fue la cosa mas estúpida que pude decirle, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo, simplemente no estaban conectados

El rio, dios, como amaba todo de el, me levanto, con sus dos brazos, y yo puse los mios en su cuello..- Hola.- Me contesto

...

...…..

...

Seguía pensando como esta habia sido la semana, mas extraña, desastrosa, deprimente, y feliz que había tenido en mi jodida vida, pero era la mejor, simplemente por el hecho de que a mi lado se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente la persona que ahora es mi esposo

**Flashback**

Nos seguíamos besando. Sin tapujo alguno, empecé a quitarle su saco, pero el me separo un poco, lo mire feo, y el me sonrio, y beso la frente

-¿No quieres?.- Pregunte con un poco de reproche

-Si quiero.- Beso mi mejilla.- pero antes, necesito llevarte a un lugar.- me extrañe. Pero me deje llevar, además no estaba en condiciones de negarle algo

Entramos a su coche, y yo solo lo miraba a el, era lo único que me importaba. Tanto asi fue, que solo cuando el me toco mi cara con su mano, me percate que habíamos llegado a casa de Tomoyo y de Eriol

El abrió la puerta, y entrelazo su mano con la mia, note que ahí estaban algunos amigos nuestros, asi como mi prima con Eriol

Ella me abrazo fuertemente.- Lo sabias.- Le mencione, y ella negó rápidamente

-Pero si no lo sabias como es que….- Pero fue interrumpida por Eriol

-Shaoran es muy tenaz en conseguir las cosas, y ayuda mucho el hecho de que sea rico.- Todos reimos ante eso

-Ven rápido.-Tommy me llevo a su habitación y en su cama note un vestido color blanco

-estas bromeando.- Hable incrédula, rio bajito Tomoyo

-Es verdad lo que dijo Eriol, Shaoran, es tenaz.-

Sin esperar mas tiempo, me ayudo a ponérmelo, y tan pronto termino de ayudarme, saliamos a la sala principal, donde todos estaban en su lugar, otra sorpresa fue el ver a mi hermano y mi padre a mi lado

Touya no estaba feliz, o bueno simplemente no quería aceptar que su hermanita se casaria, a regañadientes, me coloco mi mano junto a la de Shaoran, asi hizo lo mismo mi papá

Mi semblante no dejaba de ser el mismo, simplemente no dejaba de estar feliz

**Fin del FB**

-Buenos días Señora Lee.- Me tape hasta la nariz, pues me había sonrojado por ese comentario

Shaoran se acerco más a mi, y beso mi mejilla, después se puso encima de mi

-Todo estará bien, ¿cierto?.- Pregunte con temor

Beso mi frente.- Azura fue la que anulo el compromiso, su padre no quiere que aun por eso, nosotros dejemos la fusión por una tontería de su hija

-¿Cómo es que Azura, recapacito?.- Pregunte, y el ahora dio una vuelta para que yo quedara arriba de el

-Tu esposo, no iba a casarse con nadie que no fuera su Sakura, te prometí, que haría cualquier cosa, para que pudiéramos estar juntos

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Dije curiosa y bese sus mejillas, asi como su nariz, y su frente.- Dime.- le ronronee

-Tramposa.- Me dijo con cierta agonía, y me rei por eso

-Yo solo hable con ella, la hice entender, Azura, a pesar de ser una niña malcriada, es una buena persona

Mis ojos lo vieron directamente.- además.- vi como revolvía mas su cabello.- yo también era un completo desastre, cuando no estaba a tu lado

…

…

….

Que mas daba, que en las noticias salieran que Shaoran se había casado con una completa desconocida, el me ama como yo a el.

Que mas daba que su madre aun no me aceptara como sus hermanas lo hicieron cuando me conocieron, nada de eso me importaba, por que yo era feliz, pues Shaoran, cumplió su promesa desde el dia que estuvimos juntos

El y yo permaneceríamos juntos, siempre, y con eso supe que mi mundo volvió a ser completamente perfecto.

...

...

...

* * *

Ultima Nota:

Puuuffff... joder... si tarde en esto :S ... y se que el capitulo final es digamos mmm rapido en cierto modo, pero debo decirles que ya simplemente no podia dar mas con la historia, pero tampoco podia dejarla asi, odio cuando alguien hace eso, y no me quiero odiar jajajaja xD... de todas maneras no es un final malo, tal vez pudo mejorarse, o sere muy criticona conmigo misma x) ... pero la verdad ando tambien metida en otras cosas, que mi gusto por la escritura lo he dejado en estos momentos y tal vez asi sera por un par de meses =O

Espero por lo menos dejar contenta a las seguidoras de este fanfic, por que se tuvo un final bonito jajajaja no como en el pasado xD... en fin... gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, por sus mensajes, por colocar mis historias en favoritos, como he dicho que a pesar del tiempo aun recibo sus alertas en mi correo y eso es lo maximo ^^

Saludos y que se encuentren maravillosamente bien y espero poder leerlas pronto, cuando la ahora ya Lic jajajaja... se siente a escribir y les deje una historia que ustedes se merezcan :D

Muack =)*


End file.
